Meridian's Kiss Original Version
by Dark Master 1988
Summary: The girls must deal with PKs in the World. However, when their leader is missing and a student from Japan comes to their school, will they be able to solve to solve this mystery before it's too late? [ON HOLD] Xover with .hack SIGN
1. LE 0Prolouge

Dark Master 1988: Hello, people. Well I'm back for another round.

Tsukasa: Okay, what am I doing?

Elk: Dude, we introducing a story for the kiddies.

DM1988: Also, thanks to those reviewed and appriciated my first fanfic. I thought I was going to blow my head off if ANYONE read and reviewed my first story. But now I feel ready for another fanfic

Elk: So what's this one about?

DM1988: I'm not telling you. Just follow what it says up ahead, Elk. Oh, and Tsukasa. Since you're one of the stars in this story, why don't you do the honors.

Tsukasa: Sure, whatever. **If you think this guy created .hack/SIGN or W.I.T.C.H, than you're nuts. They are created Ms. Gnone and those guys over at Project .hack, respectively. DM1988 is simply a fan of both series. Also, this is AU for both sides as it will be told as the story progress. Oh, just to clear things up, I'm a guy in this fic. **Wait, what is W.I.T.C.H exactly?

DM1988 & Elk: ROLL IT!

* * *

Log Entry 0.0-Prolouge 

_November 26, 2011_

_Shimokita, Japan_

_It's been some time since that event happened, about one year since._

_They say that it's all just a game, and you should never bring reality into a game and you should never bring a game into reality. These were said by numerous people, notably by BT and Crim._

_However, if that's true, than it should be no problem just simply logging out of the game. Right?_

_Yeah, right. Just ask those who actually experienced it first hand._

_My name is Tsukasa Hikari._

_It's been a long time since I have left that virtual hell, but I still have the mental scars that haunt me continuously. My dad still has custody over me since my friend Bear failed to get the paperwork to emancipate me from that bastard. I still can't forgive him for killing my mother over an argument over moving to Heatherfield for job offer. That scene was gruesome as my dad kept beating mother until…..I can't finish. _

_That happened when I was only 5. But the pain only got worse, especially for me. He would explicitly curse at me for having any friend over at our house. I had to sneak out to see what few friends I had. But when I came home, the hurting began._

_School was hell. My own home became a sight of desperation._

_After a few years of taking shit from everyone from my father to my classmates, I've raise enough money to get my own copy of the World. Sure, father wouldn't like this idea; but I didn't care. It's my only escape from the pain and sorrow everyone passes to me._

_Life can treat you cold just like the snow covering my feet. As I inch closer to my hellhole, I have a feeling that the World may be calling to me once more. However, I feel like I may not be the only one feeling this. Someone over in the Western Hemisphere may suffer the fate I once faced. And this person might drag me down with them back to a virtual hell I once called a sanctuary….._

_

* * *

_

_DM1988_: So, how was it exactly? Crap? Awful? Decent? Good?

Elk: I don't know. Maybe have some people R&R before you put up Log Entry 2.0

DM1988: Just to let know, Log Entry 1.0 is up.

Tsukasa: Hey DM1988, you still haven't answer my question.

DM1988: Maybe later.


	2. LE 1Contact

DM1988: Okay, the first chapter is here. Was the prolouge alright?

Elk: Not sure.

Tsukasa: OK, since dm1988 won't tell me- OW! W-who are you?

Hay Lin: Don't you know me:-)

Tsukasa: Eventually.

DM1988: Like I have said before, **neither .hack/SIGN nor W.I.T.C.H. belongs to me.**

Tsukasa: Good, I don't want hang around with you.

DM1988: _sighs _Start the chapter.

* * *

Log Entry 1.0-Contact

_November 27, 2011_

_Heatherfield, 7:30 PM_

_Siren blaring_

"What is it, Captain?"

"We got a child unconscious. It's a 16 year old female; the case is unknown on why she fell unconscious."

"Hurry, we mustn't waste time. Get her to the nearest hospital, immediately!"

The siren echoed throughout the night as another person just suddenly collapsed while playing the online game known as the World.

Like many cases before this, the reason why this person fell unconscious is very puzzling for many. Some believed a power outage had something to do with it, theorizing that she might have been shocked. Others believe that she had playing for a countless amount of time and just suddenly grew tired.

Many were hoping for this theory, especially for that girl's parents.

But, this may not be theory.

As the night wore on, the early blizzard was literary blanketing Heatherfield. A young woman was making her out of the Simultech Industries building. Before she reached the exit door, she received a call on her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"_Is this Susan Vandom?"_

"Why yes, this is Susan. Whom am I speaking to?"

"_This is Bear Kunisaki. I assume we met over the phone before, have we?"_

"Yeah, I remember you talking about a foreign exchange student needing a place to reside."

"_You know that it isn't going to be easy trying to get him over there, especially after what happened to you recently."_

"I don't want to think about it."

"_As I was about to say, the student lives with a single abusive father. He constantly beats his son and is an alcoholic. Your job is to go undercover and find him. I'll send you over tickets to get to Japan, as well as a picture of the student you'll pick up. I'll see you in a week or so."_

"Thanks, Bear."

Immediately after hanging her cell phone, Susan walked back to her supervisor's office to make an announcement.

Levin Bishop, Susan's supervisor at Simultech, was at the time finishing a phone call on the recent hospitalization of a student after playing 'the World.'

"I'll talk to CC Corp. about this. OK, bye." Levin hung up the phone to see his hardest working employee with a worried look. "So, what brings you to here at this time of night?"

"I came to ask if I could have vacation leave."

"For what reason?"

"I need to pick up a foreign exchange student from Japan in a couple of days."

"Oh, I see. I can't find any good reason for you not to have a vacation. You have been pushing yourself recently and despite some troubling times you've had recently, you seem to be doing your job very well. You deserve this vacation much."

"Thanks Levin. By the way, what were you talking on the phone for?"

"Someone has been hospitalized while playing 'the World."

"Who was it?"

Levin asked Susan to come closer, as he's not supposed to disclose anything for security reasons……………

"WHAT? It can't be!"

_

* * *

The next morning….._

_Sheffield Institute_

The blizzard has subsided by the time morning arrived. Many students at Sheffield were disappointed that they had to go school, despite the fact that Heatherfield got 5 inches of snow last night. But to four girls, they have bigger things to worry about. Enter Cornelia, Taranee, Irma, and Hay Lin.

Cornelia had long flowing blonde, blue eyes, and hot enough to make any guy squirm.

Taranee is a bit shy, but always there to help her friends with whatever problems her and her friends faced, whether it's dating or homework.

Irma is the jokester of the group and loves to screw with peoples' minds, even her friends especially Cornelia.

Hay Lin is very hyper (A/N Seriously, someone hide whatever cereal she's eating.) but also very creative.

These girls are rushing to get

"I can't believe you actually destroyed that giant Venus fly trap in one hit."

"Corny, fire beats earth. You should know that by now, Blondie." joked Irma.

"What did you say?" as she stops, about to hit Irma.

"Cool it, you two. We're late for class as it is, and Mrs. Knickerbocker is going to give us hell if we don't hurry." pleaded Taranee.

"I can't believe we have to go to school today. I want to finish that snowman I'm building." moaned Hay Lin

These four girls were rushing to their class, as they had enough tardies to keep them after school for a whole month.

Later on in the day, they met in the cafeteria, talking about their time in the World last night.

"Hey, Cornelia. Have you noticed Elyon hasn't been in school the last few days?" wondered Taranee.

"Yeah, from I heard, she had that cold that's been going around. I hope she's okay." worried Cornelia.

"Have you guys also noticed it's been at least five weeks since-?"Said Hay Lin when Cornelia cut her off.

"Don't even bring that subject up!"

"Come on Corny, we can't keep dismissing this. Don't you feel at least bit sorry for her?" said Irma.

"Sorry? Like that bitch needs to be sorry! I'm glad she's not here anymore."

At that time, many looked at the girls silently.

"What?"

………..

"So have you heard of the new foreign exchange student from Japan?" asked Taranee.

"Yeah, I heard he was cute." said Cornelia.

"Once again Cornelia, I smell a date disaster." said Irma.

"Shut up."

"So, you guys want play the World after school?" asked Hay Lin

"Yeah, sure…….okay……I'm in….." all of the girls agreed.

At that moment, Cornelia's cell rang.

"Uh, hello? Oh, hi Mrs. Vandom. What is it? What? Elyon's in the hospital?" Cornelia shrieked.

"What's wrong with Elyon?" asked Taranee.

"We need to go to the hospital immediately after school."

_

* * *

Fadden Falls, 5:30 PM_

"….In other news, a 16 year old student has fell into a comatose state. The high school girl named Elyon Brown was found lying unconscious after playing an online game known as 'the World'. The cause of this is unknown……"

"Well, that doesn't concern me anymore……"

Unlike Heatherfield, Fadden Falls is still in the middle of a mild snowstorm. Many people were rushing to get inside the warm buildings in town.

However, one individual was still standing out in the cold. Because it got so dark so early and it was snowing most of the time, one couldn't identify who that person really was very well.

"…they can burn in hell for all I care. At least I'm away from those people..."

The person recalled seeing in the papers the same exact thing happening a little over a year ago, when a 15 year old boy in Japan named Tsukasa Hikari falling unconscious after the game.

"At least that person was lucky. I hope Elyon is not so fortunate…"

* * *

DM1988: Well, now that the first chapter, it should at least give to you what's going on in this story.

Hay Lin: Did you say you were going hide my Cocoa Puffs?

Elk: Hay Lin, do you realize what stuff that does to you?

Tsukasa: So DM 1988, who's this guy standing around in the snow. He's going to catch a cold if he dosen't get inside.

Elk: I don't know if he's a guy.

Tsukasa: What do you mean?

DM1988: Read and Review!

Tsukasa: Wait I don't get any of this?

* * *


	3. LE 2Sanctuary

Dark Master1988: Here's Log Entry 2

Tsukasa: This happens almost exactly after LE 1, where the girls, who I have no idea who they are, get a call that Eylon is in the hospital.

DM 1988: And thanks to Sokai for reviewing my story. By the way, I like your 'Requiem for a Dream' story. It was very gritty and sad, but perfect. Also, yes I watched pretty much most of .hack/SIGN and know that Tsukasa is actually a girl.

Elk: Yeah, that stuff's trippy.

Hay Lin: And to those who are reading this, here's some things you should know:

1) Tsukasa is a GUY in this story. 2) The girls' ages are based on the show, but this story will draw influences from both versions. 3) Both series will take place in an alternate universe.

Tsukasa: Hopefully, I'll know who these girls are in the next few chapters. Anyway **W.I.T.C.H is created by Ms. Gnone and .hack/SIGN is created by Project .hack. This really weird fic that I'm somehow in is created by DM1988.**

DM1988: Start the story.

* * *

_Log Entry 2—Sanctuary_

_Heatherfield, _

_November 28, 2011; 5:30 PM_

Cornelia, Taranee, Irma, and Hay Lin have met at Mrs. Vandom's house, after hearing alarming concerning their friend, Elyon. However, they saw as they entered Susan's house 3 suitcases.

"Is Mrs. Vandom moving?" asked Taranee.

"Let's find out." said Irma, as she went over to check.

"Hey Irma, that's not yours to touch. What if something were to-"

_POOF!_

"…..happen." Cornelia finished as loads of clothes plopped on the ground.

"Oops. My bad." smiled Irma.

"Hey, how come only one had clothes and the others are empty." wondered Hay Lin.

"Oh, what are you girls doing here?" a voice called behind the girls.

"Hey, Mrs. Vandom." said the girls in unison.

"Hi. I'm surprised you girls came over here."

Cornelia asked Susan," How's Elyon at the hospital?"

"Well right now, she just woken up from her coma." said Susan.

"This is earlier than it expected. From what I heard that one Tsukasa kid didn't awaken for six months." questioned Taranee.

"Maybe Elyon got lucky when that guy attacked her. Then again, she has been playing the World a little too much, especially when we're around her." Cornelia said with concern.

"We should head over to the hospital right now and see how she's doing." Susan suggested to the girls.

"Ok…..fine by me…….sure…..All right.." the girls all agreed.

A few moments later, they were en route to the hospital. Unfortunately for two of the girls, they had to wait for Irma's dad to come pick them up. Namely Cornelia and Hay Lin. Where's Irma and Taranee? _Well?_

"Later, Corny. I hope you find a few criminals to make out with!" laughed Irma as her, Susan and Hay Lin drove off to the hospital.

"I'm going to rip that freakin' mouth of yours one of these days!" yelled Cornelia.

She looked towards her dad. "Seriously Mr. Lair, your girl is annoying as hell."

"So, Mrs. Vandom, what's with the suitcases?"

"Taranee, you asked at the right time. I'm going to Japan to escort a foreign exchange student over to Heatherfield. This is him in the picture; I just received not too long ago." said Susan.

"He looks…strange."

"Who looks strange, Taranee? Whoa! Strange is right. He looks like that guy from that _Castlevania Aria of Sorrow _game that Hay Lin made me play. Damn, that game was kickass!" said Irma.

_Meanwhile, not too far behind._

"Hey Cornelia."

"What, Hay Lin?"

"Whatever happened to Will? I mean, she's been missing for I don't know how long? Do you think she's all right?"

"I have said before, I don't care if that slut ever comes back!"

"Watch that sass, young lady! You're lucky I don't turn around and throw you in the slammer!" warned Mr. Lair.

"Sorry."

"If you're so concerned about her, check down at the police station. We've had numerous cases of missing people recently. Maybe you two and the other girls can post flyers-"

"No, thank you. " replied Cornelia. "_Damn it Will. Where DID you go?"_

The two vehicles finally arrived at the hospital. Everyone was shivering as they quickly walked to the hospital. When they entered the hospital, they immediately headed toward the room that Elyon was in. Recently she recovered from her attack, but could only vaguely remember what happened last night.

"Hey, princess."

"Hi Cornelia. Hi girls. What brings you here?" moaned Elyon.

"We just came to see what you were doing?" said Taranee.

"So, how was your beauty sleep?" Irma said jokingly.

"Irma?" shouted the other girls.

"I-I don't know. I guess all right." Said Elyon quietly.

All the girls sighed in relief. Susan got up and told the girls that she was going home to pack her stuff again, no thanks to Irma, and leave for Japan.

"You girls have your cell phones, right? Because, I don't want your parents worrying about you."

"Yeah, Mrs. Vandom, we have them. Good luck on your trip." Waved Taranee.

"Bye…..Sayonara….Later….." said all of the girls.

"So Elyon, are you feeling okay? You were looking uncomfortable." said Hay Lin.

"Elyon, I'm glad you're okay. I'm sorry we got separated while in the World." Cornelia apologized.

"That's okay, Cornelia. I just wished Will was here with us." Elyon's voice started to choke up when she mentioned Will. The girls stood in silence when she mentioned her. Remembering her, they wondered what really caused Will to run away and where did she run off to.

"Y-you're still concerned her, aren't you. What happened is in the past. She's not coming back." told Cornelia.

"…….he attacked me………"

"Who?" asked Irma.

"That guy….I'm not sure…..who he is."

Susan was driving to the nearest airport in the dark. She once again studied the picture given to her by Bear Kunisaki. However…

"_Where have been, young lady?"_

"_Where have _I _been? What about you? I tell you where you have been! You were out with that dick Mr. Collins, weren't you?"_

"_Watch your tongue, Will!"_

"_You were never there for me! If you were in my shoes, then I'd tell you wouldn't survive one day, having your friends bitch about you and guys harassing you, now would you?"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

SMACK!

"crying_ What I'm concern about is you, Will! Please tell me, what's wrong with you?"_

"_Screw you! I don't want to see your ugly face again!..."_

"_gasps _Aah!" as Susan almost drove off road, only to get back on.

"That voice. It's hard to ignore. Why?" as she arrived at the airport with her luggage and the extra two suitcases. She wants to forget it, but can't.

"_The next flight is leaving in 20 minutes. The destination is Tokyo, Japan."_

"Well, I better get on board…."

* * *

DM1988: Okay, we now know that Will has ran away. Also, we made sure Tsukasa dosen't know any of this.

Elk: Did you really have to make me hit Tsukasa?

Hay Lin: Yes. We can't spill the beans on him, yet.

DM1988: Next chapter, the return of Silver Knight, the identity of our perpetrator, as well as a mystery character.

Hay Lin: Please Read and Review!


	4. LE 3Hunter

Dark Master 1988: This is the third Log Entry in Meridain's Kiss. Sorry if the story's slow.

Elk: In this chapter, we'll see Silver Knight, as well as our mystery man and the Player Killer responsible for attacking Elyon.

Hay Lin: Is Tsukasa still down?

Elk: I don't think he'll wake up for at least another chapter.

DM1988: Anyway, **I own nothing but this fic and do not make profit with it.**

Elk and Hay Lin: Enjoy it.

* * *

_Log Entry 3—Hunter_

_Fadden Falls_

_November 28, 2011; 6:30 PM _

The town of Fadden Falls is still in the middle of the blizzard. The lone figure decided to go back to the community center, where he resided in their orphanage.

"_shivers _S-so d-damn cold." Complained the boy.

As he walked, he saw a little girl and her mom looking at the small built teenager. The girl approached him with a piece of bread.

"Here. _Giggles"_

"Huh? What this for?"

"I thought you looked hungry."

"Sorry, I can't take it."

_Girl moans _

After much walking and shivering, he finally reached the orphanage. He then made his way to his room.

"Oh, is that you, Whedon?"

"Yeah."

"You look cold. Here I'll make you some soup and tea."

"Thanks."

The boy then entered his room. His room had a bed, a small TV with a Super Nintendo, some anime posters and his laptop. Many fellow orphans understood his reclusiveness and tried not to bother him. He took out his ID card which read:

_Whedon Gnone_

_Age: 16_

_Sex: Male_

_Fadden Falls High School._

His appearance was that he had dark brown hair with faint red streaks across his unkept medium length hair; he wore a navy blue/dark red hoodie and brown baggy pants. Underneath, he wore an oversized, long sleeved shirt.

He walked over to his laptop and noticed a picture of six girls: one redhead, an African-American, a Chinese-American, a brunette, and two blondes. Immediately, he threw it in the trash can. He then grabbed a visor and booted up his laptop.

"Time to play……."

_Inside the World_

_7:30 PM_

The World has recently experienced many cases of player killings. Ever since Elyon Brown was found unconscious yesterday, Silver Knight and the reformed Crimson Knights has been cracking down on who's responsible for this.

"This is strange."

"What is it, captain?"

"Every player I've asked knows nothing about this player killer."

It was about 2 days ago that Elyon Brown fell unconscious after being attacked by a unknown PK. Jason, SK's second-in-command, asked if there were any witnesses on the attack.

"No, Jason. Not that I know of; Elyon was either playing alone at the time or she got separated from her party. Why she was attacked is beyond me."

"I think those 4 girls who might know what might've happened. Also, maybe that one wavemaster you know might help us with this."

Immediately, SK recalled meeting Tsukasa a year ago. To him, he was very reclusive to anyone who was in his personal space. Despite his attitude towards him, SK commended his bravery of getting himself out of the World.

However…

"I don't that'll prove anything. He hasn't logged on in 6 months. Anyway, who are girls' names."

"Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Irma Lair, Hay Lin, and Will Vandom."

"Ah yes, the Guardians of the Veil, aka W.I.T.C.H."

"Guardians of the Veil?"

"Yes, Jason. Like the Crimson Knights, they were hand picked by CC Corp to test a version of the World. And before you ask, it's their initials that make up their name. They started playing the World in 2008; their job was to search out bugs in the system, and help maintain order in the World like us. Their leader, Will, carried a rare item, like Kite's Bracelet, called the Heart of Candracar."

"Hold on SK, I mentioned 4 girls. What about the last person you mentioned and what of that item?"

"I don't know the true nature of the last one nor the amulet. All I know is that person always seemed to go off on her own, away from the girls."

"Hmm, I see."

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

A few moments later, a scream was heard in the distance. The player was attacked by an unknown avatar; though the player appeared still standing, his life was evidently lost as a ghost-like substance flowed into the PK's body. Jason and SK rushed to scene, finding their perpetrator caught in a trap set by SK's troops.

"HALT!"

The PK actually listened to SK's orders. He appeared to be in attire that a blademaster would wear. His armor resembles a peasant's tunic, covered with a thick scarf and a large cloak. His face couldn't be seen as he had a skull-shaped mask on. He had dark red hair and wore arm length gauntlets.

"Identify yourself."

"….."

"Damn it! You sir, identify yourself!"

"And how would it help this poor sap, who's lying there helplessly."

"Ironic, considering you're the one who killed him. Now tell me for the last time, who are you?"

"…..You can call me Wiru. Tell me, how does feel like for one of your friends to lose connection with reality a second go-around?" he spoke with a dark tone.

"What are getting at, boy? UHN!" grunted Silver Knight as Wiru punched him in gut.

Wiru then tossed an amulet at SK. It had glow a dark red aura.

"Give this to Tsukasa."

"H-how do you know that once-illegal player?"

Many Crimson Knights looked at Wiru; many expecting an answer.

"Let's just say I'm a friend of a friend. Oh and Silver Knight, if I'm correct, you won't mind if I do this." Wiru spoke evilly.

Almost immediately, Wiru summoned out of nowhere many knives behind all of the Crimson Knights and each knife tore through every last guy except for SK.

"Well that was fun wasn't it?"

"Wiru, I swear get you get you for this, you little shit!"

"Heh, I'd rather see you give that damn ornament to Tsukasa, before I do the same thing I did with that bitch, Elyon." warned Wiru, as he logged out.

"_groans_……I doubt Tsukasa will understand this. But, I believe he must log on, even if he refuses….."

"_So, the plan is set. I think it's time Tsukasa and those girls sleep together in harmony."_

_

* * *

_

DM1988: First off, on the Whedon guy. He is actually named after the two last names of the creator of _Buffy _and the creator of _W.I.T.C.H. _

DM1988: First off, on the Whedon guy. He is actually named after the two last names of the creator of and the creator of 

Elk: Also, there is hint of who Wiru and Whedon is really. Notice the picture in his room?

Hay Lin: As for the Jason guy, he's pretty much a Stormtrooper, metaphorically speaking. Uh, Elk? Is Tsukasa okay?

Tsukasa: punches Elk Yep, he's fine.

DM1988: Next time, the first appearance of Tsukasa's _girlfriend_.

Tsukasa: Shut up.

DM1988: And a ugly confrontation between Tsukasa, his dad and Susan Vandom. Please Read and Review.


	5. LE 4Message A

DM 1988: This is Log Entry 4. Hay Lin, give us a recap.

Hay Lin: Okay. Last chapter, the Silver Knight found out the identity of the person responsible for hurting Elyon. Wiru, the one behind the attack, then gave him a strange item to give to Tsukasa. This next chapter will take a blast from the past in Elyon POV, and Tsukasa gets a call from an old friend, among other things.

Tsukasa: This will be longer than the past few chapters, just to let you know. In fact this chapter is one of two parts.Another thing, this will contain somewhat harsher language and some violence; You have been warned. **Also, neither .hack/SIGN nor W.I.T.C.H belong to DM1988, 'nuff said. **As for Elk, he'll be okay. Hopefully I'll survive by the end of this chapter because Hay Lin won't stop poking me. It's really annoying.

DM 1988: Enjoy it.

* * *

Log Entry 4—Message Side A

Flashback Yesterday, The World--Elyon's POV

_We were just playing the World like usual. You guys invited me to a dungeon adventure through the Mac Anu server. It went on like usual; slaying monsters, finding rare items, and had fun enjoying it. _

_Cornelia and Taranee were Blademasters, Hay Lin was a Twin Blade, Irma was a Long Arm, and I myself was a Wavemaster. Because of the limits to how many people you could have in a party, I went with Cornelia in hopes of finding treasure. _

_Although all was going fine, something with the field unexpectedly happened. An earthquake happened. The cave started collapsing, as Cornelia and I were fighting with a lizard warrior. _

_We immediately retreated, meeting with I.T.H near the entrance of the cave dungeon. All was thought to be serene again. However, the boulders that collapsed as the result of the earthquake began caving me in, separating me from the Guardians. _

_It was pitch black. I couldn't see anything. Luckily, I had a lamp in my inventory. Moments after, I heard footsteps echoing in the distance. I grasped my staff for protection and preparing to be ready. The next few seconds, I all could hear was the sound of the blade being unsheathed, then the splatter of blood coming from my body……

* * *

_

_Back at the Heatherfield hospital, __November 28, 2011, 6:30 PM_

As Elyon continued her story, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin were confounded of what happened yesterday.

"The next thing you know, everything went black. After winding up in here, I woke up seeing you guys."

"Did you get a glimpse of the attacker?" asked Cornelia.

"Only for a split second. This guy felt like a high level character. He had dark hair and wore a skull mask."

"His name?" asked Taranee.

"I don't know."

Elyon looked toward Cornelia with fear in her eyes. Cornelia felt Elyon's pain and tried comforting her.

"I don't know what's going to happen to me if I go into the World. What if I could've died back there." cried Elyon.

"Don't worry about it, Elyon. You should take a break from that game." Suggested Hay Lin.

"Yeah, maybe the game took a toll on your mentality. You have been gone for the past week and we were getting worried about you. Maybe you should get some rest." Said Taranee.

Elyon looked at her friends. They gave back to her determined looks, stating that she was going to be okay.

"Thanks. I appreciate you guys coming."

"Don't mention it." Irma said.

"Well, we better get going then. Our parents are going to be pissed about us coming in late, especially when it's snowing outside." said Cornelia.

"Later, Elyon." Hay Lin said, waving goodbye to her friend.

After they left, Elyon grabbed her sketchbook and started drawing people she knew.

A few minutes later, she had drew two pictures that looked awfully familiar to her missing friend, Will Vandom.The first resulting picture she drew resembled her real self, which consists of navy baggy jeans, a red turtleneck, and a grey hoodie. She looked very depressed, for reasons unknown. The second resembled one of her avatars in the World. She had a purple long sleeved top with a greenish blue skirt. She also wore blue and green striped stockings, purple boots, and sported dark petal-like wings.

But, after finishing the sketch, she started sobbing on her drawings. Images of Will Vandom began to flash in Elyon's mind. Many of them were bittersweet. Images of her being physically and mentally abused by her peers, especially that of the male gender. Images of her trying to console Will after a bad day with the other girls.

But, these images proved to be too much. Almost immediately, she let out a scream and threw her sketchbook across the room with contempt in her voice.

"..._Damn it, Will! ...Where the hell do you go_?"

Elyon continued sobbing, even after falling asleep.

"..._Will..."_

* * *

_Shimokita, Japan, __the next day, 5:30PM_

The city of Shimokita was covered with snow. The neighborhood was quiet for the moment when screaming and yelling was heard down the street. The neighbors were getting concerned with what's happening at the Hikari residence. They want to help the child in that house, but the father threatened to take action if anyone acted against him. He insisted that he is raising his child fine. But others think otherwise.

Inside the Hikari home, the one known as Tsukasa had been living with his abusive father for a long time now, and now it was taking its toll on him. His father would come home one day and always demanded to know where he was. No matter his story, Tsukasa always gets some sort of punishment from his father. Though he had his small handful of friends, notably classmates Elk & Subaru and upper classman Mimiru, he always kept his actions and thoughts to himself.

Tonight was no different as Tsukasa came home late, after serving detention for getting into a fight that he did not started, claiming self-defense. His teachers suggested he were to go to the counselor, but Tsukasa thought to himself 'What's the point?' His father was outraged when his son started a fight, when in reality he didn't. He started attacking Tsukasa relentlessly. He then grabbed a knife and cut his face cheeks. Tsukasa screamed in pain and agony.

"STOP IT, FATHER!"

His father continued beating his son and Tsukasa kept pleading for his father to stop. The anguish that Tsukasa felt from his father was starting to reach the limit as he could barely breath. Moments later, his father held back on his attack after realizing what he is doing. Tsukasa was gasping for air, with cuts and bruises everywhere on his body.

"I'm sorry, Tsukasa."

"….Sure, that's your excuse every frickin' time." laughed Tsukasa

"What's that?" spoke his father.

Tsukasa laid there, laughing at his own misery. "It's always the same thing, isn't it. You apologizing to me after nearly killing me. Every fucking time. And you know what, maybe I should've stayed at the hospital. Maybe I could forget about living on in this piece of shit called life."

His father looked at his son with shock. He could not believe what his son just said.

"What's the point in living when I have to endure a living hell every day in my life? ...I'm going to my room."

Tsukasa went up to his room to seclude himself from his father. He locked his door so his father wouldn't bother him. His room was somewhat typical for a boy his age: a computer, a TV, and a cell phone. He looked at his sketch books and saw his drawings he did over the last few weeks. He tore a drawing out of his book and what showed is a scantly clad Subaru, appearing as something of an angel.

"What really made me want to log out? Everything is the same as before I even logged on to the World. What's happening to me?"

The day started to get dark and Tsukasa decided to check his e-mail on his desktop. Though Tsukasa uses his desktop frequently, ever since the day he fell prey to Morganna and the day he finally logged out, he has vowed never to set foot in the World again. When he turned on his computer, the phone rang.

"Huh? Who could be calling me at this time of day?"

Tsukasa grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" croaked Tsukasa.

"_Hey, Tsukasa. Remember me?"_

"Bear? What are you doing calling me?

"_I just wanted to see how my little white-haired friend is doing. How's the last few months been so far, Tsukasa?"_

"I'm fine." spoke Tsukasa, while choking up. Bear noticed his tone of voice and voice his concern.

"_Fine, you say. I think not Tsukasa."_

"So why did you say that?"

"_Remember when I said I was going to adopt you, but couldn't because of your father's restraining order. Well, you might be adopted after all. You're transferring to Sheffield Institute in Heatherfield."_

"Oh, so I'm moving?"

"_Yes. A woman named Kimball has offered to take you under her wing. She'll be in Shimokita, tomorrow."_

"So what about my father?"

"_The police have a warrant of your father's arrest. "_

"A warrant?"

_"Yes. But, as for you, you might want to pack up tonight. You may never know when she'll be there."_

"Yeah, okay."

"_I'm glad you're still holding up after what you been through this past year. I guess I'll see you later then. Bye, Tsukasa"_

"Bye….father."

Tsukasa went to bed as he thinks of what's going on tomorrow. "So, I'm transferring to Sheffield, huh? Mother would have been happy to go over there.."

He did what Bear told him to do. Pack his stuff and get away from Shimokita to get to Heatherfield. Suddenly, his head started aching. Tsukasa fell to the floor and starting hearing voices.

_"Tsukasa..."_

"What's going on?!?" Tsukasa then grasped his head in anguish. _"_What the hell is happening to me_?"_

_"Help find our friend, Tsukasa! She's in trouble!"_

"Why must I suffer this every day in my life? The pain. It hurts every day!"

_"Tsukasa, find Will."_

Tsukasa collasped on the floor, hoping for the voices to subside. He was gasping for air as he got back up.

"_breathing heavily _Those voices...they keep speaking to me, but I don't recognize them. Who's this Will guy?"

A few minutes later, Tsukasa went to end his desktop's standby mode and checked on his e-mail. He noticed a few strange messages. He opened one of them revealing it to be sent from Silver Knight.

"Silver Knight? Haven't heard from him in a while. What does it say?

_"Tsukasa, remember me? It's Silver Knight. I know you had a pretty rough year. But, I need you to log back in. Something's wrong with the World. A player killer has attacked numerous users, resulting in many cases of comatose. I have seen this new criminal with my own eyes. He killed most of my men with some unseen power. He is known as Wiru and is expecting you to be in the World. I tried contacting the Guardians of the Veil, but they have problems of their own as their leader is missing. This is where you come in. I, Silver Knight, request your aid in locating this PK. Meet me in Mac Anu ASAP."_

"Guardians of the Veil? This has got to be a joke. Why would Silver Knight ask me for help and not them? "wondered Tsukasa, as he shut off his PC. He went downstairs, hoping that his dad went out for his prostitute wrangling. His only time for peace. He sighed in relief as his dad went out. He went to make himself some dinner when the doorbell rang.

"Crap, dad's home already."

Tsukasa headed towards the door. "Yes?"

"Are you Tsukasa Hikari?"

"Yeah, and you are?"

"My name's Kimball. I take it that your friend Bear talked to you about Heatherfield, no?"

"Yeah, Bear told me about it. I'm still in the middle of packing my stuff. But of course, you should come in. It must be very cold outside."

Susan then came inside the house. Taking off her coat and scarf, she looked very attractive for her age. She had dark blue hair with brown eyes. She had a very serene smile that could melt one's heart. Tsukasa looked at her with awe. Tsukasa quickly snapped himself out of it.

"Uh, you mind if I cook."

Tsukasa resumed cooking his favorite, Lemon Chicken Breast. Susan looked at a crumpled picture of her child missing back over in the Western Hemisphere.

"Uh Kimball, dinner's ready."

"Oh, thank you. It's Tsukasa, is it?"

"Uh-huh."

The doorbell rang; Tsukasa went to the door and answered the door. However, who was at the door was someone Tsukasa loathed the most.

"Father...?"

"Who's this you invited in?" Tsukasa's dad glared at Tsukasa's guest. "Who are you? And what is your business with my son?"

"I'm Tsukasa's foster parent. The name's Susan and I came to aid your son in moving to Heatherfield."

Tsukasa then said, "What?!? I thought your name is Kimball."

"Tsukasa, we need to talk..."

* * *

DM 1988: Well, did you think this story is all right so far? If you remember in Log Entry 1, than you should know that Susan went undercover in order to help Tsukasa. 

Tsukasa: Just remember that this is part one of 'Message' and the next chapter will continue from this point. OW! Hay Lin, please stop poking me.

Hay Lin: You're just so cute!

Elk: Please read and review or Tsukasa will pay!

Tsukasa: Great, just when my day can't get any worse. Do what he says, hurry!


	6. LE 5Message B

DM 1988: Hope you guys like this so far. Here's Log Enty 6; continuing from the last chapter. Uh, Tsukasa? Why is Elk and Hay Lin dancing around like hooligans?

Tsukasa: I don't know, but Hay Lin seems to like that opening theme from the show I'm from.

DM 1988: Uh, 'Obsession'?

Tsukasa: Yeah. At least those two won't bother me for the most part. And before I forget, **neither .hack/SIGN nor W.I.T.C.H belong to DM1988; he's simply a fan of both series.**

Hay Lin: Hello, Tsukasa. : )

Tsukasa: Oh, great. : (

DM 1988: On with the story.

* * *

Log Entry 5—Message Side B

_Shimokita, Japan_

_November 29, 2011, 8:30 PM_

The dining room was very quiet. Tsukasa's father just came home after a night at the bar. What he just saw is his son with a woman out of his league, if he were to date her. Not only that, but when the woman named Kimball, whose real name is Susan Vandom, told him that Tsukasa was to be escorted to Heatherfield, he glared at Tsukasa with contempt in his eyes.

"Tsukasa, we need to talk." asked Tsukasa's father, suspiciously. He then grabbed Tsukasa's hand and took him out to the cold, icy night. "Since when did you find out about leaving here?" he whispered, with venom in his mouth.

"What? I just heard about it today. Why did you ask?" Tsukasa stammered. "Aren't you glad you'll be getting rid of me?"

"Tsukasa, I won't allow this. I decide whether or not you should be ever allowed to move with that bitch!" yelled Tsukasa's dad.

"I don't think you have any say in this. Tsukasa shouldn't have to keep living like this." Susan spoke behind him, holding a mug of coffee with her. She looked at Tsukasa with worry; the same way she did with her own child.

"You're my child, Tsukasa! And as part of my responsibility, I have to protect my child from strangers like you!" snapped Tsukasa's dad.

"Responsible, yeah right. The only responsibility you had is making my life a living hell. I rather go with her than continue living with a drunken prick like you!" argued Tsukasa.

Immediately, Tsukasa's father pushed Tsukasa into the cold, body numbing snow. He then grabbed his neck and started choking him. "You son of a bitch! Who do think you are, going with this woman to the West!"

"Please, let him go!" screamed Susan. She rushed to the two and tried prying the dad's hands away from Tsukasa. The dad pushed Susan into the snow, as he continued to chokehold Tsukasa. Susan frantically grabbed her cell phone and called for the local police. But despite this, Susan approached Tsukasa's dad and threw hot coffee in his eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Tsukasa's father screamed as Susan went over to Tsukasa, who was still short of breath after his father choked him.

"Are you alright?" asked Susan, with worry.

Breathing heavily, Tsukasa replied "Yeah, I'm alright."

"You bitch! You don't know who you're dealing. Tsukasa is mine and I won't let take him away!" growled Tsukasa's father. What he couldn't foresee is that a gunshot was heard.

_**BLAM!**_

Because the next minute, he fell on the frozen ground lying there, bawling out in pain. His leg was bleeding; every snowflake that fell on his leg stung him.

"So Mr. Hikari, long time no see, eh?"

Tsukasa's father looked to see who spoke to him. He wore a tan trench coat, his boots were well kept and his hair was slicked back. It was none other than Bear Kunisaki.

"I-I knew it was you who planned this the whole time. You and that slut!" muttered Mr. Hikari.

He then looked at Tsukasa, hoping for his son to help him. But Tsukasa looked at his father with disgust. His eyes looked somewhat lifeless.

"I hope you rot in the jail cell." said Tsukasa as he kicked his father in the chest.

"Tsukasa, I'm sorry! Please understand me!"

"……..Go to hell…."

* * *

Shortly after the police left with Mr. Hikari, Tsukasa went inside the house and met with Bear and Susan. They were talking amongst themselves about the situation, while the white haired boy made himself some tea.

"So Susan, how's the search on her? Any luck?" asked Bear.

Susan nodded to no avail.

As Tsukasa was busy packing the rest of stuff, he pondered on what happened recently. He thought, "My father said he was doing this for my own good. But all that he has done to me makes him hypocritical. Maybe now, I can finally see light in this torture soul of mine. But, the message from Silver Knight; why does he want me to return to the World? Why me?"

He then went back inside the house, wondering why Susan was so sad.

"Uh, Susan?"

"What is it, Tsukasa?" said a tear-stained Susan.

"All my stuff is packed. What's wrong?"

"Tsukasa, there's something you should know. Susan has another child that's been missing for some time. Probably since you just reawaken from your coma." Said Bear. "How would like it if you help us on another case? However, you may need to log back into the World. Silver Knight told me about what happened. This Wiru guy he told me about is very peculiar. Maybe when you get over to Heatherfield, you can log on."

"I see. So who is the name of the missing child?" asked Tsukasa.

"The child's name is Will." said Susan. She then handed Tsukasa the B/W picture of the child.

"Will, huh?" Tsukasa said. "Any idea where he is?"

"No."

Shortly after, Bear got up and said, "Well this old guy better get going to the police office. Hope you two's trip goes okay. And Tsukasa, good luck in Heatherfield." He then rubbed his hand on Tsukasa's head, chuckling.

"Heh heh. Stop it." Giggled Tsukasa.

A few minutes later, Susan and Tsukasa were en route to the airport with all of his stuff weighing down the car. Susan looked very uncomfortable and tired while driving, causing Tsukasa to wonder what really happened with her prior to coming to Shimokita.

"What's wrong with her? Who is this Will guy? And why am I being dragged into this?" Tsukasa thought as he and Susan finally reached the airport.

* * *

_November 30, 2011_

_Heatherfield, 2:45 PM_

"So Taranee, how come you're not playing basketball?"

"Irma, I don't have time. I rather graduate first in my class than play basketball." Said Taranee as her, Irma, Cornelia, and Hay Lin walked out of school early due to early release happening on every last Wednesday of each month.

While walking, Hay Lin noticed some sign stating "GRAND RE-OPENING, ALL THIS WEEK!" at the recently refurbished bookstore.

"So that old bookstore's opening up again. I wonder who bought the place?" asked Hay Lin.

"What's that, Hay Lin?" Cornelia replied.

"That ol' bookstore. It's re-opening."

"Want to go check it out?" Irma asked.

"Maybe later. I have homework to do." said Taranee.

"You going to meet up with us in the World." Hay Lin asked.

"Yeah, I will. See you guys later."

"So, any word from Mrs. Vandom on that new kid?" asked Hay Lin.

"You mean that guy who looks like Soma Cruz? Nope." Said Irma while munching on some cashews.

"I hope it went well for her. It must have been tough for her to lose the one-who-shall-not-be-named over an argument." Said Cornelia.

"Well, you haven't exactly rolled out the comforting blanket during that time, Corny."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Can you two please stop it?"

Some time later, they arrived at one of Heatherfield's premiere restaurants, the Silver Dragon. The three girls went inside, only to find their friend Elyon eating with her parents.

"Elyon! You're back!" exclaimed Cornelia. "When did you get released?"

"Just earlier today. Mom and Dad were worried sick when I went to the hospital." Said Elyon.

"So did you do any more drawings? I drew a picture of what the new kid looks like." Hay Lin said as she showed a picture of a white haired student. Elyon grabbed her picture and looked at it with amusement.

"Heh heh, he looks like Soma Cruz." giggled Elyon. But the smiled didn't last as she handed Hay Lin her drawings. "I kinda didn't want to show you guys this. But she's been on my mind lately and it's been troubling me."

Cornelia, Irma and Hay Lin looked at Elyon's drawings and were reminded of what she's been like before Elyon's run-in with the PK. Elyon then said, "The World. Somehow she felt different when we heard the news of the one who couldn't log out. She felt uneasy being tasked by every one of us to take action against the wavemaster Tsukasa."

"Maybe we should talk it over at Taranee's house. She knows about this stuff as well as Will." suggested Hay Lin.

They soon met at with Taranee at her house, who was at the time doing her homework. Taranee was glad they came over, because she recently received a message in the World.

"A message?"

"Yes, Hay Lin. This one came from Silver Knight. He said that Elyon's attacker has struck again and he needs us to check out the outskirts of Mac Anu for his whereabouts. But I don't think Elyon should come with us. It's too risky for her."

"What are we waiting for? Let's kick the ass out of that punk!" shouted Irma.

* * *

_The World_

Shortly, I.T.C.H logged into the World. Everything seemed to be fine for them. No glitches, no viruses, nothing. All seem to be running smoothly. But, did it seem to be too quiet? Unfortunately, yes. Because the minute they finished their first battle, they spotted a lone individual sitting on a rock near the cliff.

"Hey, Taranee. Who's that?" asked Cornelia.

"I have no idea…" said Taranee with fear. "……but whoever he is, we better move out of the way!"

Immediately, the lone figure shot a dark energy force towards W.I.T.C.H minus the W. They swiftly dodged the blow, with a few seconds to catch their breath.

"Well, if it isn't Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin. The Guardians of Veil. What brings you four here?"

"How did you know our names?" asked Taranee.

"I just know that's all."

The girls looked confused as they don't know how he knew them without meeting them before.

"Who are you? "Irma asked.

"…..Wiru"

"Wiru?" Cornelia said.

"Why must you know about me? You act like I did something wrong."

"You'll pay for what happened to Elyon, you bastard!" Cornelia shouted, running towards Wiru. She tried attacking him with her equipped rapier, but he was too fast. She cast an earth spell that entangled Wiru into a binding attack. However, he broke through like it was nothing. The other girls soon followed suit as they launched a spell from each of their respective elements. It had, however, no effect; he raised an amulet up above his head that seem to protect him from the elements.

"What? How is he?" Taranee said.

"Is that the Heart of Candracar? It's not possible." said Cornelia.

Wiru then withdrew out his sword and launched an energy slash towards I.T.C.H. They barely dodged the attack. However, he then sent skeletal ghosts at the girls, catching them off guard. That attack took out almost all of the party's HP.

After that last attck, the girls could barely stand. Wiru then said, "Well, sorry to cause a disturbance for your precious Elyon. But I have to log out right now. Oh, and if you see the wavemaster Tsukasa, then tell him to drop a line for me. Later."

Wiru then logged out.

"What just happened?" asked Irma.

"I have no idea, Irmy. But, we're dealing with someone with incredible power." said Cornelia. She later thought,"Was that really the Heart of Candracar? If it is, then how is he able to wield it?"

"Did he say Tsukasa? If the new kid's the same one Silver Knight was talking about, then why does Wiru want to talk to him?" asked Taranee.

"I'm not sure, Taranee. I am really not sure..."

* * *

_Meanwhile in Fadden Falls_

_5:30 PM_

"Well, all my homework pretty much done. Better turn my machine off." said Whedon. He then closed his laptop. "Well, I better get ready for basketball practice. Don't won't to piss the coach off."

For Whedon, ever since he arrived here, he took up basketball as a hobby and has risen in the rank rather quickly to become a starter for the Fadden Falls basketball team. He and his teammates have been undefeated so far. His teammates, like his fellow orphans, respected his privacy and personal space. Despite this, he got along with them with little trouble.

Whedon walked to the exit, telling the nun at the orphanage, "I'm leaving for basketball practice. I probably won't be back 'til 8."

"Okay, see you later."

When he got outside, he saw that it was still snowing a little. The dark haired boy zipped up his hoodie and set out to the school gym. However, he started feeling faint. He could barely walk straight as images starting popping in his head. Voices started to fill his mind.

"_I can't believe you cheated on me!" "I hate you!" "You don't deserve to be here!" _

"Shut up! SHUT UP!"

"_Matt, stop acting like this!" "Are you feeling alright?"_

"Why won't all of you leave me alone?"

"_Quit stalking me!" "What happened to you, dear?" "Screw you; I don't want to see your ugly face again!"_

"STOP IT!"

The images varied from people he knew before moving to Fadden Falls. He clenched his pulsing head, hoping it would stop. His teammates noticed him as he entered the gymnasium, staggering like he was drunk. Many of his teammates rushed to his aid.

"……Hey, are you alright?...What happened to you?...You don't look so good..."

"It's all right guys, I'm alright. Let's warm up before the coach becomes pissed with us not doing our stretches." Said Whedon.

After practice was over with, he walked back to the orphanage. He noticed flyers posted everywhere he went. It showed a young girl with red hair, along with information about her.

"They're still trying to find her after all this time.….."

* * *

DM1988: I would like to thank all who reviewed this story of mine. If it weren't for you guys, then I don't know what I do. Uh, what's wrong, Tsukasa?

Tsukasa: Nothing. It's just...what's the deal with people calling me Soma Cruz? Do I look like that psuedo-vampire? And why won't Hay Lin stop poking me! It's getting downright annoying as hell!

Hay Lin: Uh actually, you do kinda look like him in a way.

Elk: Oh and Soma_kasa, _you finally arrive in the West in the next chapter, after you wake from a nightmare.

Tsukasa: Next person who calls me Soma, I'll sic that singing rabbit from those _Skittles _commercials on them.

DM1988: Please read and review before things get ugly.


	7. LE 6Reception

DM1988: I hope this chapter turned out alright. This is Log Entry 6.

Elk: After about 5 or so chapters, _Soma_kasa finally arrives in the West.

Hay Lin: This will begin with a dream sequence that will be important later in the story. Just to warn you, the dream is somewhat graphic, so take heed is this scares you. +screams, then hides behind Tsukasa+

Tsukasa: Uh, what are you doing?

Hay Lin: Hiding from the spookies. : )

DM1988: All right, let's get this out of the way. You know the drill, people. **W.I.T.C.H and .hack//SIGN belong to their respective owners.**

Tsukasa+sighs+ Why me? DM1988, can you tell Hay Lin to get off of me?

* * *

Log Entry 6—Reception

_+Dream Sequence+_

_The field looked very stygian like in the World. A young wavemaster was alone in the freezing field, stained with blood everywhere. As he walked through the red snow, he noticed several players decapitated, stabbed or otherwise dismembered. He noticed the sword he's carrying, which was covered with blood, and the amulet that glowed a darkish red color. He had been searching for a missing player for some time and the info given to him by the ones who either knew or saw her proved to be very vague. To complicate things, he is also tasked to find info on the elusive Player Killer, Wiru. _

_The wavemaster wondered why he was put in charge of finding the missing player. One of the Guardians distrusted him for the fact that he was once an illegal player himself. Still, they had no one else to go to, and he was their last resort._

_The numerous battles with monsters, to him, was getting depressing. None of these monsters he faced yield any clues to this mysterious PK nor getting any closer to finding the missing avatar._

_As he continued trekking through the snow, he saw a girl his age, alone in the cold. She had wings that were stained with blood. Her attire, which once consisted of a purple long sleeved top, bluish green skirt, and blue & green striped stockings, is now in rags. Her red hair is very unkept, enough to hide her sorrowful face._

"_Hey, are you okay?"_

_The girl stood silent, unable to answer him. She looked towards the boy a few minutes later after noticing the amulet the boy carrying._

"_What are you doing out in the cold? Are you waiting for someone?"_

_She nodded no._

"_Tell me, what are you really here for. You can tell me."_

_She looked at the white haired boy and told him:_

"_I'm hiding from those people that harmed me. Including you."_

_Then suddenly, she got stabbed by an unknown figure. The unknown figure has triggered the amulet to harm the wavemaster that wielded it._

"_Please, stop it!" he whispered as the pain grew more intense. A few moments later, ghost-like substances flowed into the boy and the amulet he possessed. It engulfed his body, rendering it cold and weak. The mysterious figure then walked up to the boy and spoke to him:_

"_Stay away from us. She wants to be left alone."_

_The figure then stabbed the boy.

* * *

_

Tsukasa gasped, realizing that it was only a dream. However, his head was still pounding for reasons unknown.

"That dream…….it keeps repeating every time. What's happening to me?"

"Tsukasa, are you awake?" said Susan Vandom, very cheerily.

"Y-yeah, I'm awake."

"What's wrong, Tsukasa? You had a bad dream?"

"No. I'm fine. Where are we?"

"We're in Fadden Falls."

"Already?"

_Fadden Falls, December 1, 2011_

_3:45 PM_

The weather has cleared up in Fadden Falls. It was the time when everyone in school just got out for the day. Tsukasa looked out the window, like a caveman in the modern world, confused and amazed at the same time.

"Nice place isn't it." said Susan.

"Yeah."

As Tsukasa looked around, he noticed a person walking towards the alley. He appeared to have dark brown hair with faint red streaks. He wore a navy blue hoodie; his skin looked pale, as if he been out in the cold for too long.

"This is strange. It all just happened in a few days. It just happened just like that." Tsukasa thought to himself. "Why do I feel like this?"

He then noticed some girls looking at him when they reached a stoplight. The girls were love struck when they saw his white hair and purple eyes. A sight not normally seen around here. He blushed at the sight of them, making the girls giggle with excitement.

"Silly girls." was what Tsukasa thought.

Susan and Tsukasa later arrived at the supermarket to pick up some sandwiches from the deli. However, Tsukasa insisted that he wanted to stay in.

"How come you don't want to come in?"

"Uh, I want to check out something."

"Where?"

"Over at the uh, community center?" he lied.

"Okay. I'll probably be in the market for a while. But please, stay out of trouble, okay."

"Yeah."

As Susan went inside the supermarket, Tsukasa walked around town. He walked toward the high school he saw earlier, hoping not to run into any of his newly formed fanbase.

However, as he was walking, he got pulled by someone. To his dismay, the person that grabbed him was a bully.

"Give me your money, right now!" shouted the bully.

"Uh…"

"Hurry up! I don't gots all day, you white haired freak!"

"I-I don't have any money with me. Honestly."

The bully punched Tsukasa, sending him to the cold ground. Tsukasa tried running away, but the bully grabbed his leg tightly. He then threatened Tsukasa with a broken glass bottle.

"Listen, I don't like the way you look. Your white hair, your wimpy purple eyes, and weak body. No one likes someone who looks like you. Now I'll ask you one last time; where's your money?!?"

"I told you, I don't have any money!"

"Oh, you answered wrong, my friend." Said the bully as he's about to strike Tsukasa with the bottle. However, just as he's about to attack him, a basketball was thrown at him. The basketball hit him at the head, knocking him out.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Tsukasa answered as he looked to see who saved him. It was the same guy that he saw earlier. "Uh, how come you helped me?"

The dark haired boy stood silently as Tsukasa asked that question.

"I just do. The name's Whedon Gnone." He said as he shaked his hand with Tsukasa's. "What's yours?"

"Tsukasa Hikari." stated the white haired boy.

"Tsukasa, you say. The _same _Tsukasa that got stuck in the World?"

"Yeah. How did you know? Do you play the World, too?"

"I guess you could say that. So why did you come over here?" wondered Whedon.

"I guess I'm transferring to Sheffield High School. Right now, I'm waiting for my adoptive mother to come out of the market."

"_Your _adopted mother? What's her name?"

"Uh, Susan Vandom?"

When Whedon heard that name, he just stood silently. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Is something wrong?" asked Tsukasa.

"I-It's nothing. So you're going to Sheffield High, huh? Well, good luck. Oh, and meet me in the World. Here's my member address." Whedon handed to Tsukasa rather quickly.

"What's the rush, Whedon. Your parents calling you?"

"N-NO! It's just that I have basketball practice to go to. Is that a good enough answer for you?!?"

"Y-yeah."

Whedon rushed off to his home, leaving Tsukasa confused at his outburst.

"What's his problem?"

Tsukasa went back over to the car, not realizing that it had been over a half-hour since Susan went inside. She was out waiting in the car for Tsukasa. As he went inside the car, Susan noticed a bruise on Tsukasa's cheek.

"Tsukasa! Are you alright? What happened?"

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure you're feeling alright? This morning, I noticed you were moaning in your sleep. Tell me, is something wrong?"

"I told you Susan, I'm fine."

"….Okay…oh, and here's your sandwich."

"Thank you."

They then left for Heatherfield….

* * *

_Meanwhile at the orphanage_

_6:30 PM_

"Oh, Whedon. I thought you'd be at basketball practice."

"It's been canceled tonight." as Whedon went to his room. He looked around to see if anyone is nearby. As he confirmed that no one's around, he closed the door, locked the door and started getting undressed. The curtains were shut, ensuring that no one can see him. He got into some pajamas and opened the doors and curtains again. He looked at the picture of six girls. He also looked at another picture of a young raven haired woman. He then opened his drawer to hide the two pictures and pulled out a Super NES cartridge.

"I never thought I would actually see him in the flesh." Whedon chuckled as he turned on his Super Nintendo with a _Castlevania _game in it.

"So, it begins for Tsukasa……"

* * *

_Heatherfield_

_10:30 PM_

Tsukasa and Susan had just arrived in Heatherfield not too long ago. Immediately after Tsukasa unpacked his stuff, he went to bed. Susan was still up, calling up Bear to tell him that they arrived safe and sound.

"_So I take it that you two arrived there without any snags, eh?"_

"Yeah. But, I don't know. Tsukasa won't tell me what he's feeling, and I feel that he needs to express this to me."

"_He's always like that. But, you're right; he needs someone to talk to if anything goes wrong. Maybe when he starts school tomorrow, he'll make some friends that understands him and what he's been through."_

"I hope you right about this……"

* * *

DM1988: So did this Log Entry sucked? Did it kick ass? Tell me in your reviews.

Tsukasa: Look Hay Lin, I know you were scared of all the corpses in that dream sequence, but you don't have to squeeze the living life out of me.

Elk: Please read and review. +THUMP+ Uh, Tsukasa?


	8. LE 7Aquaintence

Dark Master 1988: Well people, as Tsukasa is getting ready for his first day at Sheffield High, I'll have Elk do the disclaimer.

Elk: Got it DM! **DM1988 doesn't own neither .hack//SIGN nor W.I.T.C.H. If he did, would he continue living on noodles and instant dinners? **

Hay Lin: Yeah, Tsukasa will get to be in art class with me: )

Tsukasa+yelling in distance+ I heard that! DM 1988, Elk, dare I ask Hay Lin, anyone, start the freakin' chapter already!

DM 1988: Geez, fine.

Hay Lin: Looks like someone's crank wanky in the morning. : )

* * *

Log Entry 7—Acquaintance 

_December 2, 2011_

_Heatherfield, 6:30 AM_

"Goooooood morning, Heatherfield! You're listening to KHRK, Heatherfield's number one rock station-"

Tsukasa turned the radio off as he got up, muttering.

"…..damn radio……Better get ready. I mean, my first day at a Western school shouldn't go that bad, would it?" he talked to himself as he got in the shower.

After he got out of the shower, he started getting dressed. He put on a dark brown long sleeved shirt, followed by a bronze yellow shirt over it and blue baggy jeans. After that, he threw on a green and grey hoodie.

He then went downstairs to see Susan enjoying her cup of coffee.

"Oh, you're up early. How did you sleep, last night?"

"I slept okay. I'm still getting adjusted with this, though. Is the hot water on for tea?"

"I didn't expect a kid like you to enjoy such an adult drink."

"Yeah, it kinda helps me get started for the day."

"Oh. Yeah, the water is ready. Now listen, I won't be home 'til late in the evening, around 10. Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm going now."

"Okay, study hard. : ) "

As Tsukasa headed outside, the freezing cold air immediately alarmed Tsukasa's body. He shivered as he walked to the bus stop.

"M-maybe I should've asked Susan for a ride to school. Oh well." thought Tsukasa.

* * *

After a few minutes, he reached Sheffield High School rather early. He looked at the new school he is attending and marveled at the size of the school. As he came from the entrance, he noticed several girls looking at him. They swooned at his white hair and his somewhat pale skin. 

"I really need to dye my hair." He thought as groups of girls were following him. "This is ridiculous."

"Oh, you're the new student." An adult woman's voice spoke behind him. "My name is Mrs. Knickerbocker."

Tsukasa tried his best not to laugh at what he just heard. "+_snorts_+ Knickbocker."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Uh, nothing.."

"Oh. Well anyways, welcome to Sheffield High School. I'm sure you'll find this to be a very upbeat place. We hear at Sheffield would like to expect you to make yourself feel welcome to the student body and faculty."

"Well, that's nice. Can you please tell me when I can join the psycho circus called a classroom?"

"We were just about to do that……"

As Mrs. Knickerbocker and Tsukasa were on their way to the claaroom, the teacher Mr. Collins was giving a lecture on mythology. As he went on, the class was either taking notes like any person with common sense would do or not giving a crap on what he's saying. Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Elyon were passing notes in class, hoping that they don't get caught. Some of the notes read as follows:

"_So Susan finally came back with the new student, huh. Do you think he'll join us for lunch today, just so we get to know him?"—Elyon._

"_Hay Lin, if this guy really looks like Soma Cruz, then you owe me a free ice cream."—Irma._

"_Maybe this new kid might know a thing or two about what's happening in the World, assuming this guy is really Tsukasa."—Taranee._

"_If he is what he appears in my drawing, then I don't know what to say."—Hay Lin._

"_I already got dibs on him."—Cornelia._

"_What happen to Caleb, star center, huh Corny?"—Irma._

"_Damn it IRMY! You're starting to piss me off with this 'Corny' shit!"—Cornelia._

"_Or maybe go over to Mrs. Vandom's house after school?"—Elyon._

As the seconds went by, Mr. Collins was continuing droning on, boring the crap out of the students. A knock was heard on the door; Mr. Collins went to open the door to see that the new student has arrived.

"Students, may I have your attention, please. We have a new student hailing all the way from Shimokita, Japan. Would you please introduce yourself."

The student walked inside the classroom.

"…My name is Tsukasa Hikari."

"Okay, Tsukasa. Please choose where you want to sit."

The white-haired teen walked towards the back of the classroom. Many girls wanted him to sit by them, including I.T.C.H and Elyon. Many boys were laughing at him because of the way he looked.

"Yep, I smell a bad year for me." he thought as he made his way to the back.

Tsukasa felt some spitwads being thrown at him, though he ignored it. He decided to sit by Elyon, who later smiled at him. This made Tsukasa a little awkward and uneasy. The other girls look disappointed, but for I.T.C.H, they have bigger things to undertake.

"Sooo, Hay Lin. When are we going for ice cream?"

* * *

_Later, at lunch._

"So, it's Tsukasa, isn't it?" asked Elyon as the two were making their way down the school hall.

"..Yeah. And you're Elyon Brown?"

"Uh-huh."

While on their way to lunch, someone threw a snowball at Tsukasa.

_**SPLAT!**_

Tsukasa looked over at who thrown the ball of ice. He saw a guy with a beanie on and hair in a similar style to Tsukasa's. The guy was laughing as he ran off to the cafeteria.

"Who was that guy?"

"+_sighs_+ That's Matt Olsen. He's one of the starters for the basketball team. He always treats some kids like this. He also harasses some of the girls, sexually. He caused one girl to move to another school. But without any parents going with her."

"She must have really had it tough."

"Yeah. So, did you really fall into a coma after playing the World?"

Tsukasa stopped and stood silently for a few minutes.

"Did I say something wrong? Tsukasa?" asked Elyon.

"No."

"Then will you go into the World with me soon?" asked Elyon, despite what happened earlier this week.

"…….Sure, okay."

When they entered the cafeteria, Elyon was greeted by her friends. Soon, she led him to the girls. Tsukasa felt strange when he saw the girls. For him, they seemed to look somehow familiar to him.

"Girls, this is Tsukasa."

"Hey, how's it going." said Tsukasa.

"..Fine…Good…How are you.." said the girls. However, each of them looked at him with curiosity. They noticed his gesture, suggesting that something's up with this guy. They saw his eyes turned away, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"So what's up with _Soma?"_ asked Irma.

"Irma, please. It's his first day here." told Elyon as her and I.T.C.H. were eating lunch.

"He seems so worried. I wonder why he's like this." wondered Hay Lin.

"Maybe he has girlfriend back in Japan." answered Cornelia.

"Cornelia, knock it off. Can't you at least think of other peoples' feelings and not just your own?" said Taranee.

"Gee, calm down." Said Cornelia.

As they continued eating, they saw some of the basketball players walking by some of the cheerleaders. Two of the players, Matt Olsen and Uriah, flipped their skirts up and ran off. The other jocks soon followed them.

"+_sighs+ _What's up with Matt recently. He thinks he's some sort of macho man, pulling off stunts like that." lamented Taranee.

"Yeah, no wonder Billy left him." commented Irma.

"Billy? Is he gay?" asked Tsukasa, only to get confused looks from the girls.

"Oh Tsukasa, I forgot to introduce my friends' names to you.. Say hi to Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Irma Lair, and Hay Lin."

"Uh, hey?" said an awkward Tsukasa. He later thought, "Crap, what am I gonna say?"

As he tried his best to convey his thoughts into words, Matt comes up from behind to talk to him and the girls.

"Why hello, ladies." he said suavely. However, the girls looked at Matt with disgust.

"What are you doing here, Matt." asked Taranee.

"I just came to see the new kid, that's all."

He then looked at Tsukasa, who was at the time fidgeting on how to conduct a conversation.

"So this punk is Tsukasa, the new white haired freak." He sneered at Tsukasa as he spoke to him. "If you do anything to my dear ladies, you know what I'll do to you."

"What? I've only been here today. You make it sound like you own them."

Matt growled at Tsukasa's comment and socked him.

"MATT! What are you doing?!? Tsukasa was only having a friendly chat with us! There's no reason to be smacking some new kid on his first day, Matt!" told Taranee.

Matt realized what he did, and pulled Tsukasa back up to his feet.

"Look, I'm sorry about that. But I'm warning you; better stay away from my prizes, you white haired prick!" spat Matt, with venom in his mouth as he walked out of the cafeteria.

"What's his problem." was all Tsukasa had to say.

Caleb, Nigel, and Martin walked into the cafeteria, looking in disbelief at what their teammate did. Having just seen his act towards Tsukasa, they wonder why his recent attitude kept their team on the losing streak.

"Matt, you better have a good explanation for this. And don't give me any of your bullshit excuses like you have been lately." Caleb angrily thought.

Caleb Edwards is the center and captian for the basketball team. He appeared very athletic as he stood 5 feet 10 inches tall. Though his dark brown hair is slick in the back, his hair in the front is unkept.

Nigel Ashcroft is the forward for the team. He has shoulder length light brown hair and appears laid back. He is 5'8".

Martin Tubbs is the shooting guard in the team. Though he appears somewhat geeky, he actually has a good record of points on his part. He stands 5'6".

As they saw their comrades causing trouble, they looked at the white haired individual with interest.

"Who's that new kid right there?" asked Caleb.

"You mean that new white haired kid sitting by Irma and the girls?" asked Martin.

"Yeah, him. Let's go meet this new guy." asked Nigel.

They all agreed as they made their way to Tsukasa. Though they're usually open to new students in general, this one sparked some interest between the three B-ballers.

"Hey, Irma." said Martin.

"Hey, Martin. What are you guys up to?" asked Irma.

"Nothing much. We just want to see what you guys were up to. So this is the new kid here."

"Yep." Said Hay Lin. "He looks so cute, you could just poke him."

"W-wha?" exclaimed Tsukasa, as Hay Lin started poking him.

"So, new here, huh?" said Nigel.

"Yeah. New and loathing it." muttered an annoyed Tsukasa.

"So Tsukasa, is it?" said Caleb.

"Yeah."

"I'm Caleb, it's nice to meet you. The guy who has glasses on is Martin, and right over by Taranee is Nigel. So how's your day been?"

"Well, other than that Matt guy sucker punching me, I'm fine. Is he your friend?"

"Not exactly. His antics on the students as well as the other team have caused us to have a huge losing streak." said Caleb.

"How bad?" Tsukasa asked.

"1-5"

"Damn."

"How would you like to join our basketball team? We could use some new recruits, and I see a lot of potential in you, kid."

"Really. I don't know."

"Come on, Tsukasa. I watch your every game.." said Cornelia suggestively.

"We could teach you to improve your ball skills, after school Monday." commented Martin.

Soon everyone was trying to convince Tsukasa to join the team. At first, he resisted; but he felt Elyon's hand and her mouth whispering to his ear.

"Please, Tsukasa. Do this for me." She kissed him on the cheek, without him noticing.

After a few minutes, a blushing Tsukasa said, "Caleb, pass me the ball!"

"Uh, okay. That means you will join, right?"

"Yeah. Who knows."

"Okay, practice at Monday. Be there at 5:30, got it?" Caleb said as the bell rang.

"Sure, see ya later then."

* * *

As Tsukasa left for his next class, he ponders on what just happened. Elyon soon joined him by his side. 

"Hey Elyon. You have the same class as me?"

"You mean art? Yeah. So do you draw a lot?"

"Yeah."

"Can you show me one of your drawings?" asked Elyon.

"Uh, I don't know. It has nudity."

"Come on, please?"

"All right."

Tsukasa showed Elyon his sketch of a scantly clad blue haired angel. Elyon was amazed at the drawing.

"That's pretty good. How long have been drawing?" asked Elyon.

"Uh, I don't know." Tsukasa goofily said.

Elyon giggled at him, causing Tsukasa to think why Elyon was amused at how his voice sounded.

"You're funny. I was wondering if I could walk home after school with you."

"Sure, whatever floats your boat." Tsukasa simply said.

As they went in to the classroom to take a seat, Tsukasa thought, "Maybe it won't be so bad after all. I mean, so far, this day hasn't gone so bad as I thought I have; despite the fact that that dick Matt socked me.. Maybe it'll work out for me."

As he smiled at Elyon, Tsukasa thought this first day at Sheffield High was going to be better than expected. However, he felt someone poking him and messing with his hair. He turned around to see Hay Lin, smiling at him.

"..I……take that back…"

* * *

DM 1988: So how do you guys think of this story, so far? 

Tsukasa: I think it sucked. Hay Lin kept poking me where I got socked at.

Elk: Dude, I think he means the people reading this. +snickers+ Sucks to be you.

Tsukasa: WHAT WAS THAT?!?

Hay Lin: I think we should end it for today. People, please read and review!


	9. LE 8Return

DM 1988: After two brutal exams, I'm back with Chapter 9 of Meridian's Kiss. Hopefully it turned out well.

Hay Lin: How brutal?

Elk: So brutal that it could eat you alive, right?

DM 1988: Yep. So Tsukasa, you finally have the guts to back in the game.

Tsukasa: Whoop-dee-frickin-doo for me.

Elyon: Come on, it isn't that bad, right?

Tsukasa: You haven't seen anything yet. And before we forget, **the only thing DM 1988 owns is this rather stupid, crappy fic. **

DM 1988: Read on.

* * *

Log Entry 8—Return

_December 2, 2011_

_Fadden Falls, 4:00 PM_

The students of the snow covered Fadden Falls High School have just gotten out for the day and weekend.

"See you at tomorrow's game, Whedon."

The dark-haired student waved goodbye at his teammate as he made his way back to the orphanage. Earlier, he received news that his team was going to face their local rivals at Sheffield High.

Though his team was thrilled to duke it out with their rivals, Whedon always hated facing them. Much of the players have caused personal fouls on him and most of the time it was on purpose. Whedon doesn't know why it's like this, but he tried his best to ignore it. Sheffield's team captain, Caleb, usually apologized to him. Whenever he's around their captain, Whedon felt at ease.

As he waited for the crosswalk signal to light up, several thoughts came to his mind.

"So, we're playing against Sheffield. That's where that Tsukasa kid is, as well as those girls I once known. I hope that retard Matt doesn't foul me like last time."

After crossing the crosswalk however, his head started hurting him again.

"Ungh! It's getting worse. Those painful memories. Why can't I seem to remove them." he thought.

No matter how hard he tried, these memories continue to haunt him. As he continued to head toward the orphanage, the pain started to subside from him. As he entered the orphanage, he headed straight to his room. He made sure that no one is around, like usual. He locked himself in his room and turned on his computer.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Heatherfield, _

Around the same time, the students of Sheffield High got out of school for the day. While Tsukasa and his new friend Elyon were en route to his new home, they began talking on their day.

"Uh, sorry about that paint incident earlier with Hay Lin." apologized Elyon.

"That's all right. It's expected for a first day. Besides, maybe things might get better for me."

"So what's it like in Japan."

As Elyon asked that question, Tsukasa remembered what's it like living back in Shimokita.

"It's nothing worth mentioning. Why do you ask?" snapped Tsukasa.

"Uh, sorry, I was just asking, that's all."

"No, I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's just; I don't want to talk about it right now. But, I'm been meaning to ask you; why did you ask about me falling into a coma earlier?"

"Because someone has attacked me while I was playing the World."

Hearing that comment awaken Tsukasa to a nostalgic moment that he didn't want to remember. Tsukasa wondered how much has changed in the World since he abandoned over a year ago.

He then said, "Go on."

"It happened a few days, before you came to Sheffield…"

Elyon told Tsukasa as they approached Susan Vandom's house, his new home. When they went inside, they headed upstairs to his room.

"So that's the story, huh? Sounds like nothing has changed for the better. And you say this Wiru guy is looking for me? Looks like someone's desperate for me to return there." said Tsukasa.

He glanced at the room with the sign that read "DO NOT ENTER." He looked at it with curiosity and confusion.

"How come I didn't notice that sign last night? I wonder what's in that room." he thought.

"Tsukasa, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing. You sure you want to play the World after what you just experienced. What if it were to happen to you again?" asked Tsukasa.

"You should ask that yourself." argued Elyon.

"Uh, let's go to my room."

"So you're going to log in again, huh? Then I'm coming with you."

He pulled out a head visor from a box he hadn't opened yet. This visor was necessary to play the World and while Tsukasa usually uses his desktop for his homework, this is the first time he used the visor in a while. He turned on his computer, connected the two controllers, and waited for it to load up.

"What am I thinking?" was all Tsukasa had in mind.

* * *

A few minutes later, Tsukasa and Elyon were in the World. Gold rings disappeared from the two students as they were in the Mac Anu area. Tsukasa looked at what Elyon's avatar looked like. She had a blue headband along with a blue dress that resembles something that royalty wears. She however, didn't have a high level staff; she did however possess a small, yet significantly powerful knife for protection. 

"So what do you think of my outfit?"

"Uh, good?"

Tsukasa later observed the Mac Anu area. He thought that nothing has changed too much from a year ago. While it was nice for Elyon to be with him, Elyon noticed him trembling uncontrollably. She thought that her arm around his body was making him feel uncomfortable. But this was not the case.

"Something the matter, Tsukasa?"

"N-no, it's just that it's been a long time since I've been here. This feeling, it feels so strange."

"Maybe we could fight some monsters to get you going again. We'll head to a low level dungeon to get you reacquainted with this game."

"Okay." said Tsukasa as he thought, "I have a bad feeling about this."

As the next few hours or so passed, Elyon and Tsukasa fought against any monsters they came across with. While Tsukasa was somewhat rusty with his skills, Elyon helped him out with her spells that obliterated their adversaries

After a few battles, they decided to take a break from swordplay, or staffplay as the two were wavemasters.

"So, are you okay?" asked Elyon.

"Yeah, I guess I'm a bit rusty back there, huh? So this Wiru guy that attacked you, do you have any reason why?" asked Tsukasa, as Elyon simply nodded "No."

"Ah, sir Tsukasa, it's been awhile, hasn't it? And Lady Elyon, Have you recovered from earlier this week?" Spoke a commanding voice behind the two students.

The man that stood before Tsukasa and Elyon was none other than Silver Knight.

"Silver Knight? What are you doing here?"

"I need you to come with me to the Chapel. You need to keep your eye on Elyon when we go over there." commanded SK.

"Why?"

"Subaru's being attacked! That PK is at it again and he'll more than likely attack Elyon once more. That's why I said that."

"WHAT?!?"

"Subaru? Are the Guardians there, Silver Knight?" asked Elyon.

"No, unfortunately. I tried contacting them to no avail." Said SK.

"Elyon, you know who Subaru is?"

"Precisely; the Guardians of Veil have worked with the Crimson Knights numerous times, locating bugs and viruses in the game system."

"S-subaru…." Tsukasa's voice croaked in anxiety as he remembers the person who helped him get out of the virtual hell.

"Tsukasa, I know you don't like the idea of coming back here, but this time Subaru needs _your _help. We must hurry!"

A few minutes later, the three arrived at the Chapel. Both Tsukasa and Elyon felt uneasy as Elyon's unable to contact with her friends I.T.C.H., making her an easy target for the Player Killer; and Tsukasa is very weak with his melee and magic skills, even before he couldn't log out a year ago. Silver Knight led the way for the two wavemasters inside the Chapel.

"Damn, can't get contact with them." said Elyon.

"The Guardians?" said Tsukasa.

"Yes, Tsukasa. Either they're at basketball practice or doing homework."

"Careful, you two. This could be a tough battle. Let's search the area and find if Subaru is alright." said SK.

They searched the area in hopes of finding Lady Subaru. SK ordered Tsukasa and Elyon to stay behind him to watch his back.

"Tsukasa, what finally drove you back into the World?" asked SK.

"Hey, does it matter right now?" responded Tsukasa.

As they reach the stairs, Tsukasa heard faint sobbing nearby.

"Tsukasa, did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I heard it too, Elyon. Hey SK, we're going to check over there, all right?"

"Be careful, Lady Elyon. Keep keen eye with her, sir Tsukasa."

The two wavemasters looked to see where the crying is coming from. As they walked toward the next room, the crying was becoming clearer. The entered through the door, but what they saw was something they didn't expect.

"Subaru? SUBARU!"

What Elyon and Tsukasa saw was in fact Subaru. However, she was battered and cut all over her body. Her wings were stained of blood, her hair was completely messed up, and much of her clothing was in shreds, making her appear only in her underwear. Tsukasa rushed to her side, with Elyon following him.

"Subaru?!? Are you all right?!?" panicked Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa, I'm sent SK a message that we found Lady Subaru." said Elyon.

"Thanks, Elyon. Subaru, can you hear me? It's me, Tsukasa! Subaru?!?"

The blue-haired angel groaned in pain, trying to open her eyes to see who was talking to her. What she saw was the person she deeply cared about the most.

"Ts-tsukasa? Is that you? Is it really you?" croaked Subaru. As she opened her eyes, she saw her blonde haired acquaintance and her Soma.

"Tsukasa, it is you! Tsukasa, it's been so long since I last saw you!" she cried as she hugged her white haired friend. "I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, my blue haired angel. But we need to get you out of here. Elyon, can you help me with Subaru?" asked Tsukasa.

"Right."

As the three headed toward the door, something struck Tsukasa and Elyon's mind in pain.

"Tsukasa, you've returned."

"Who's there? And what have done with Subaru?!?"

"Ever wonder to yourself if logging off of the World after a long time is really worth it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, is your life really heading to the right path after you logged out."

"Please, show yourself."

The boy did what Tsukasa requested.

"It's you again, Wiru." said Elyon.

"So you have recovered, Elyon. That was quicker than expected. But I'm not interested in you today. Who I'm interested with today is none other than the little wavemaster right by you, Elyon."

"You mean Tsukasa?"

"Yes, I mean HIM!" Wiru then shot a lightning bolt at Tsukasa, pulling him towards the dark haired boy. Tsukasa screamed as electricity surged his body with pain. Silver Knight just came to the scene at the right time as Tsukasa was trapped in a barrier with the PK.

"Lord Tsukasa!" yelled SK.

"Please stay out of this, Crimson dick!" said Wiru.

As the barrier enclosed Wiru and Tsukasa, Tsukasa felt the electricity go away, but the pain was still there.

"Elyon! What's happening?" yelled a girl.

"Irma, I'm so glad to see you guys." said Elyon.

"Those girls!" thought Wiru.

At the same time, the Guardians of Veil have arrived on the scene. The four girls arrived late because of practice. Luckily, they came just at the right time.

"Sorry, we're late. What happened here?" said Irma.

"I'm not sure. First Subaru got attacked by that same Player Killer who attacked me. Then he dragged that new kid into that barrier. But, I'm not sure what's he doing to him."

"Did you mean Wiru?!?" exclaimed Cornelia.

"Is that kid, Tsukasa, okay?" asked Taranee.

"He appears so, but I don't know." said Hay Lin.

"Can you one of help me restore some health to Subaru?" Elyon said as she cast a spell that engulfed Subaru with a white light. Cornelia aided her friend to heal the blue haired angel.

While those two were helping Subaru recover, the others saw Wiru and Tsukasa inside the barrier. As they watched the two players in the barrier helplessly, they wondered what he wanted with Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa, can you tell me what's it like to be stuck in game for six long, solitary months? Please tell me." Wiru asked

"What? Just where are you getting at, Wiru?"

"I mean, weren't you the one that was using the World as a means to escape a life full of sorrow, lies, deception, and degradation a year ago. As a mean to shun the ones who truly care for you, only to be lied to by the same ones that care for you?"

"Are you telling me that you rather be stuck in this game than to try be with your friends?"

"Precisely. Can you help me get there?"

"I can't do that."

"Well, I hope don't mind if I do this." Wiru then pulled out his sword and slice Tsukasa at the chest. Blood flew from Tsukasa's body and his tunic was torn open. Tsukasa, already at a weak state, was gasping for breath.

"-gasping- Why do want to escape reality? Is it because you hate it?"

"Yes, this world I lived in is very awful. Cheating, deception, lies, degradation. Every fucking day I had to live through it. When I heard about you finally logging out six months ago, I felt that maybe it could happen to me one day. To forget that bitch Susan's negligence, to forget those boys at Sheffield that constantly harm my body for their own sick use; to finally rid of myself from the battering of those winged bitches I once called my friends." Wiru said as he looked towards the girls.

"Why did you attack Elyon and Subaru?" asked Tsukasa.

"If I were to spend time being stuck in the World, then I want to spend with those two. Because they understand what I'm going through. They make me feel less lonely and neglected."

"THAT STILL DOESN'T GIVE YOU A REASON TO HARM ELYON!" screamed Cornelia as she charged her hands full of green energy. She telepathically threw chairs at the PK. The chairs struck a lucky shot at him. She then strangled Wiru with nearby plants in the Chapel.

"Tsukasa, catch!" yelled SK as he threw at him an amulet.

"What is it?" asked Tsukasa.

"It's the Heart of Candracar. Use it to help Cornelia capture that illegal player."

"WHAT? I can't!"

"Do it, Tsukasa!" said Cornelia.

Tsukasa, after hearing Wiru's comment earlier, felt uneasy about capturing the PK. Cornelia was getting impatient with Tsukasa holding back with the attack.

"I feel something strange with this guy. Is he really Wiru…or is he someone else?" thought Subaru, as she made a healthy recovery.

As Wiru was struggling to get out of the vines, the girls noticed the vines tearing apart his cloak, revealing strange petal-like wings. Tsukasa noticed this too, trying to tell Cornelia, "Cornelia, stop this, right now!"

"Why aren't you using the Heart? Hurry and use it to capture this bastard!"

He reluctantly complied and shot a pink light at Wiru. He screamed in agony as the light engulfed him. However, many heard a higher pitched scream as Cornelia and Tsukasa landed a strike across his skull mask, breaking it in the process.

As the area cleared, I.T.C.H, Elyon, Subaru, Silver Knight, and Tsukasa looked at the reeling Player Killer. He realizes his mask was shattered by Tsukasa and Cornelia's onslaught. However, Tsukasa looked at him with concern. As he saw wings sprouting from his back, he saw his blood soaked hands covering his face.

"What the hell did I just do?" Tsukasa asked himself.

"You just helped weaken his stats to almost nothing. Now help me find out who this jerk is."

The other girls looked confused as they felt something that was somewhat out of place. The wings he sprouted looked strangely familiar to them. Tsukasa tried to cautiously approach Wiru with the Heart of Candracar, but he pushed him away from him as well as Cornelia.

"Please stay away from me! I just want to be left alone!" yelled Wiru.

"Wiru, tell me who you ar-" said Tsukasa as Wiru abruptly log off.

Tsukasa stood in silence as the girls congratulated him on his efforts. But Subaru and Elyon felt something strange within him.

"Hey Tsukasa, aren't you happy we defeated Wiru." asked Cornelia. But, Tsukasa looked at her coldly, which gave her confused looks.

"Did you realize what happened here? There's still something wrong with all of this!" yelled Tsukasa.

"Uh, excuse me?"

"Cornelia, there's something strangely familiar with Wiru." said Elyon.

"Elyon's right. We all saw those wings and heard a scream that was completely different than his speaking voice." Taranee said.

* * *

Tsukasa was over by Subaru when he told her about what happened just earlier. 

"Tsukasa, thanks for saving me back there. It's wonderful that I'm seeing you in the flesh." said Subaru as she tried to comfort him, only to hurt him where he got cut at. "Sorry. What's wrong, my white haired knight?" she noticed him as he grabbed his head.

"It's nothing; it's just that I need to log out right now. Drop me by a line okay." he said as Subaru logged out of the World.

"Tsukasa, did you think that Wiru is really who we think he is?" asked Elyon behind Tsukasa.

"I don't know Elyon. You ready to log out?"

"Yeah." Elyon said as the two wavemasters logged off the game.

* * *

_The Vandom Residence_

_8:30 PM_

As Tsukasa and Elyon removed their visors, Elyon looked at Tsukasa with concern.

"Are you okay, Tsukasa?"

"Yeah. But that guy. Why did he say he wanted to seclude himself in the World, away from those girls?"

"I don't know, Tsukasa. Another question is that how does Mrs. Vandom fit into this?"

"Elyon, I've been meaning to ask you something?"

"What is it, Tsukasa?"

"Ever since Susan Vandom, the one who adopted me, came to Shimokita, she mentioned that her other child was missing. Is it true?"

"Yeah, the student's name is Will."

"Can you tell me what happened to him…?"

* * *

DM 1988: Uh, Tsukasa. Are you alright? You look like you saw something.

Tsukasa: Why did I see Subaru in her underwear?

Elyon and Hay Lin giggling+

Elk: You must be one lucky stud.

Tsukasa: Shut up.

DM 1988: Read and Review, people.


	10. LE 9Interrogation

DM 1988: Well, this chapter took longer than expected.

Tsukasa: It's about time you got here. Hay Lin and Elk came down with the cold.

DM 1988: Well, aren't you happy?

Tsukasa: Not exactly. They treat me like some sort of servant, tending to their every whim for the last, I don't know.

DM 1988: Well, let's get this on the road. **You know the drill, people. Elisabetta Gnone created W.I.T.C.H. and those guys at Project .hack created .hack//SIGN. The only thing I created is this story.**

Hay Lin: Tsukasa, can you come here, please?

Tsukasa: DM, start this already!

* * *

Log Entry 9—Interrogation

_Simultech Industries __8:35 PM_

At Simultech, many employees have, over the past few hours, headed home for the weekend. Many of them were hoping to not deal with the snowstorm, but some were less than lucky.

As Levin Bishop, the director of Human Resources at Simultech, was locking all the doors in the building, he heard the sound of a keyboard clicking in one of the offices. He walked towards the sound and noticed that one of his co-workers was still here.

He entered the room where the single mother, of a child from her side and the pale skinned child she had adopted, was half-awake at her keyboard while at the same time checking her e-mail. Levin asked if she was alright but the woman insisted she was fine. He then noticed the screen showing stats of an avatar that the woman was portraying as in the online game known as the World. She appeared as a witch with a purple dress. She wielded a staff and bore an amulet that looked similar to the Heart of Candracar. Levin tried to warn her about the incident involving the attack earlier this week.

However, the woman told that there was nothing to worry about as she was just logging out. As Levin exited out of the room, Susan began to turn off her office computer when she heard a sound, confirming that a new message has appeared. She decided to open it. The message read:

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 "I know you aren't trying that hard to find her. I know you aren't really that close to her. There's a good reason why she ran away from you. And only you know the answer as to why. That's why when I find her, I'm taking her in my custody." 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000- Tom V. -00000000000000000000000000

However, after she read it, she turned off her PC with contempt. She stormed out of the building to her car in the cold night.

* * *

_The World __8:36 PM_

"Who does that guy think he is, telling me to hold back?!? To think I had a crush on him."

"Well, Corny, maybe there's something about that player killer that strikes a bell."

"Irmy, I going to sock you, next time you call me that."

While Tsukasa and Elyon have logged out of the World, Cornelia, Taranee, Hay Lin, and Irma along with Subaru have remained in the World. Cornelia was furious at the fact that Tsukasa tried to tell her to stop the attack. The others wondered if the illegal player known as Wiru is really who they think it is.

"Cornelia, maybe you're taking this a little seriously. The World is made for everyone to enjoy themselves and to take a break from reality. Remember what Wiru sai-" said the blue haired Axewoman, Subaru softly.

Cornelia cut her off by responding, "Maybe you should try telling that to your albino boyfriend, Subaru! Because of him, Wiru has escaped and he could end up killing more players. He's just the same as that white haired freak a year ago. And now, Tsukasa's acting just like the one that shall not be mentioned here, a year ago."

The comment silenced Subaru, making her stop dead in her tracks. A flame inside her body grew to unimaginable level, making Taranee to stand up to Cornelia, being fed with her totalitarian attitude.

She then yelled at the top of her lungs, "Cornelia, so what if Tsukasa was an illegal player! That doesn't mean you can criticize his actions towards helping us with this dilemma with Wiru! If Will was here, she would do the same thing!"

When Taranee gave her two cents to Cornelia, everyone looked shocked at her statement. They stood for a few minutes before Cornelia raised her hand and slapped Taranee across the face. Cornelia towered over Taranee with a cold glare in her eyes.

"Do…not…ever…mention…..her…name" whispered Cornelia in the darkest tone that the Guardians had ever heard from Corny. "Everyone, we meet here sometime tomorrow morning."

Hay Lin, Irma, and Subaru's jaws dropped at what just happened. They couldn't speak even a peep. As Cornelia logged off for the evening, Taranee got up and wiped the small streak of blood off her face.

"…….Bitch…" muttered Taranee.

"Taranee, are you alright?" said Hay Lin.

As the Chinese girl rushed to Taranee's side, Irma looked at Subaru with confusion.

"What's up with Corny? I don't think Mr. Cruz is that bad, right? Subaru, you know Soma for some time, right?"

"Soma? Oh heh heh, you mean Tsukasa?" giggled Subaru.

"Yeah. Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"Sure. Maybe Tsukasa himself will be here with us. I'll try to contact him again, even though he won't respond to it immediately."

"I don't know about contacting Soma-kasa. Corny's already mad at him for earlier. I guess it's worth a try."

"Well, I'll be logging off now."

"See ya, Subaru. Oh, and sorry about earlier." said Irma as Subaru logged out of the World.

Irma went to the others and looked at each other with worry.

"I don't know about Cornelia's actions. I'm sure Tsukasa will help us get to the bottom of this." said Irma.

The spectacled Fire Guardian then said, "I hope you're right about this, Irma. If Cornelia keeps this up, then I don't think Will will ever come back…."

* * *

_The Vandom Residence __8:45 PM_

The blizzard was getting more and more intense with each minute passing by. Inside, however, was a more pleasant, serene environment. The ceiling fan was quietly humming in the living room. The speed of the blades circulated the warm heat around the house and the kitchen. The TV's volume was kept at a minimum, though the TV mentioned something about Angels and the Third Impact.

Where was Tsukasa, you asked?

In the middle of the living room, where he'd plopped himself on the floor. His arms and legs spiraled out as he gazed at the ceiling; his ghastly purple eyes appearing as if it were in a trance. His white hair laid out on the floor like an old duster.

"Should I have stay quiet about what happened in the World?" the white haired individual asked himself. "That guy Wiru, he sounded like I know everything about the World. Why is he so desperate to escape reality? Does he really hate the Guardians that much?"

As he remained on the floor, his thoughts turned to Elyon. From the time she helped him get reacquainted to the game to her helping his friend Subaru after being attacked by Wiru. While it was good that she took a liking for him as a friend, Tsukasa thought about what he said regarding Will.

"_Can you tell me what happened to him…?"_

"……_.Why do you ask?"_

"_Uh, never mind."_

"_Maybe we can talk about this some other time."_

"_Sure. Maybe later, I guess."_

"Maybe I should've just shut up about this whole thing. I mean, it's not like those Guardians of the Veil trust me in the first place; being that I was once a rouge player myself."

As the heat began to make his eyes drowsy, Tsukasa realized that if he is to continue finding out the true nature of Wiru, then he must play longer intervals in the World.

"This sucks…"

As he was about to close his eyes, the phone rang. Tsukasa immediately jumped up at the moment it rang. He went towards the phone (it wasn't cordless) and answered it.

"Hello?" Tsukasa answered as the reception on the other side of the line was jumbled. It made it hard for Tsukasa to hear clearly.

"Tsukasa, it's me…Susan. Listen, I'll be...coming in late because of…the blizzard…Right now, I'm…calling from the…supermarket while…picking up dinner. The snow is making it hard for…anyone to see and my cell phone is getting…nothing but static because of it. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that. Okay, bye."

_**CLIK!**_

"Well that's too bad. I've been in situations like this before."

Tsukasa went to the kitchen to put hot water on for tea and then went to his bedroom.

However, as he went to his room, something struck Tsukasa's mind. It was like his mind trying to tell him to look in the locked room that he saw earlier. At first, he resisted. However, he decided that it might lead him to clues regarding Will's disappearance and what caused it to happen.

It was unknown to him if it was locked, but he jiggled the door knob lightly. It turns out the door was open.

As he entered the room, he noticed that most of the room had all of the stuff boxed up. There were some stuff, however, that remained unboxed. The computer stood in the corner of the room. Stuffed frogs laid on the bed, along with a notepad that looks like it hasn't been touched in a while.

Tsukasa grabbed the notepad and took a gander of it. However, just as he was about to open it, the tea kettle screamed downstairs. He took the notepad and went downstairs to turn the water off.

A few minutes later, Tsukasa plopped himself on the couch with a cup of tea by his side. Tsukasa opened the notebook and began browsing through the pages in the notebook.

As he skimmed quickly through the pages, he saw some doodles that were drawn. The various sketches that appeared in the notebook ranged from landscapes to dragons, from fairies to various anime characters.

"What the heck?"

One of the sketches caught his attention. It showed two people back to back; one of them appearing as some sort of fairy, while the other seems to have on normal everyday attire. The fairy had on a purple long sleeved top and a bluish green skirt. The _normal _person wore a red turtleneck and a grey hoodie. The trait they both shared in common is that they both have red hair and chocolate brown eyes. Unfortunately, they both also appeared to be very unenthusiastic and depressed. Tsukasa glanced at this picture and saw that it was drawn by Elyon Brown.

"She looks so sad in this sketch. Do I see her before? In my dreams?"

A flash occurred in Tsukasa's mind involving a lone fairy in blood stained snowfield._ "I'm hiding from those people that harmed me. Including you."_

"No, it can't be. It's just a drawing."

When he turned the page, he saw some text on the page. However, what he noticed on that page is that some of text was scribbled over. He could not decipher any of the words other than "the World is my only escape from _this_ sick, sad world. The place where I can escape the pain and sorrow I experienced in reality."

Tsukasa was struck with confusion as he continued reading through the notebook to a point where it awoke another unwanted memory.

"_Where did you get this?!?"_

"_A-at the game shop?"_

_**SMAK!**_

"_I do not approve of you owning this _machine _that every kid has to have! Now go back to that shop and return that damn piece of shit!"_

"_NO! I rather stab myself than return this game! At least I have something worth owning and it's not YOU as a father!"_

He then closed the notebook nervously. He could not understand everything he read so far in the notebook, but what he read reminds him of what he was like a year ago.

"This is going to be harder than I thought…."

He decided to put the book back in the room where he found it. Tsukasa felt he shouldn't keep it in his room for his own reasons.

* * *

When Susan came a few minutes later, around 10 minutes after nine, Susan and Tsukasa had chicken that she picked up at the supermarket. Susan noticed that Tsukasa has barely touched his food. 

"What's wrong, Tsukasa?"

No answer came from his mouth; ever since he got here (which is only yesterday), the dilemma involving Will and what's happening in the World rose uneasy feelings for him.

"…It's nothing, really. I'm fine." was all he could come up with.

"Oh, really? Tsukasa, the principal called, stating that someone punched you today. Are you sure you really okay?"

An irritated Tsukasa simply stated, "Yes, I'm alright."

"Tsukasa, I know that something's wrong, with the way you answered. Please tell me what's wrong." pleaded Susan.

"Susan, I told you; there's nothing wrong. I'm just tired, that's all. I'm going to bed." Tsukasa quietly said as he excused himself from the dinner. He walked up to his room and closed the door shut.

"Did he go into that room? N-no, he couldn't, right?"

* * *

_Fadden Falls __10:00 PM_

"_Why are you crying? Did something happened?"_

"_Get away from me!"_

"_Listen to me, I'm trying to help."_

"Damn, can't seem…….to get…any sleep. Those voices; they keep playing in my head like a broken record." muttered Whedon, as he struggled to get some sleep for tomorrow's game.

"_Who cares if you die in the World? It's just a game."_

"_Why are you acting like this?"_

"……_..leave…me…alone…." _

"_Are you telling me that you rather be stuck in this game than to try to be with your friends_?_"_

"Tsukasa, the one player who couldn't log out. The one who fell into a comatose state over a year ago. It seems that the little wavemaster is trying to warn me of the consequences of being stuck in the online video game." thought Whedon.

"He's changed since I last heard of him. It's as if he wants to get away from everything that has to do with the World." chuckles the dark haired boy as an image of the wavemaster flashed in his mind. "And yet, he returned earlier tonight to save his blue haired angel Subaru while aiding Elyon, the one I attacked earlier this week."

Another image has flashed in his mind. This time, an arm threw out, causing some glass cups to shatter. The person who threw out the arm started screaming and bawling her lungs out. The other person put her arm around the other person.

"_It doesn't have to be like this."_

"Why I attacked her, very few know. Cornelia, Hay Lin, Taranee, Irma, Subaru, Tsukasa……Elyon. They all know why I did this. But they know nothing of what I really feel in this harsh reality." he lamented on this fact based on what he had faced the last six months. However, his body started quivering in pain. As more images flashed in Whedon's mind, he grew more and more resentful towards his past. His head pulsed at an extreme rate, with each memory becoming more painful.

"_You don't deserve to be here!"_

"_What the hell were doing, hanging out with Caleb?!?"_

"_Why did you punch Mr. Collins? All he was trying to do is to see what's the matter with you."_

"_Oh, sure. That's your excuse every time, Mom. Why don't you ask yourself that same question as to what's the matter with YOU!"_

"_Where's that little girl of mine, Susan?!?"_

"_What's wrong with you recently?"_

"_Stop it, Matt!"_

"W-why must…..it happen…to me. God…dammit….Why must I be torture like this!" he yelled as he first punched the portrait of the six girls and threw the picture at the door.

_**CCCRRRAAASSSSHHHH!**_

Soon, his fellow orphans gathered around his door, wondering what all the yelling was about. Whedon's door was unlocked at this time. The group of teenaged orphans opened the door and found that their friend was laying on his bed in solitude. His hands were bleeding from the punch he threw at the portrait.

As they cautiously approach Whedon, they noticed his voice croaked at a somewhat high pitch. Higher than his usual speaking voice. They weren't sure about how Whedon was acting recently. Usually for them, they always see Whedon as a quiet individual and not one that would break out in sorrowful tears.

But as they came closer to Whedon, he told them in a somewhat croaky, high pitched voice, "Leave…..me…….alone…"

The group at first was reluctant because they were concerned with the dark brown, red streak haired boy. However, they came to realize that he needed some time alone.

After they left, Whedon got up and stared at the snow outside. His pale, sullen brown eyes gazed at the glowing streetlights in the blizzard.

"They're getting closer and closer to finding out my true identity. But, once they do, I don't know what they will think of it…"

* * *

_The next morning __Heatherfield; 5:55 AM_

_**RRRIIIINNGGGG!**_

"+groans+ Must it be so loud?" Tsukasa whispered as he got out of his bed and shut the alarm clock off.

He tiptoed down the hall to the room where he found the notebook last night, hoping to not wake up Susan.

"Well, at least she's still asleep; now to head to that room." Tsukasa whispered to himself as he got closer to the elusive room.

"Huh? It's…..gone."

He noticed that the notebook wasn't where he left it last night. The ghastly purple eyes that belong to Tsukasa looked at where the notebook once was, on the bed. Instead, he just saw the bed with only frogs on it.

"Maybe I must have misplaced it. No, I couldn't have."

As he searched for it, he heard yawning in Susan's room.

"Crap! Need to get out of here!"

As he crept out of the room, Tsukasa closed the door very silently and went to his room. When he got to his room, he heard a sound coming from his computer. He went towards his computer and checked it out.

"A new message? From Elyon? 'Meet the Guardians at Mac Anu tonight. But first, I need you to talk to about something that you asked about last night. Just to let you know, Subaru will drop by. See you in a few hours.' I-In a few hours….?"

* * *

DM 1988: I didn't know how this chap turned out.So did this chaper suck? 

Tsukasa: Yes

Elyon: I think he means the readers, Soma.

Tsukasa: Ugh! What's with this Soma crap?

Elyon+giggles+ You're so easy to tease. Anyway, tell us how you think of this. Please Read and Review.


	11. LE 10Recollection

DM 1988: Here is Log Entry 10. Just to let know, this chapter is about a good 3000 words.

Caleb: Wow, that's long. Hey, Tsukasa. What's wrong with you?

Tsukasa+sneezes+ Hay Lin and Elk gave me their damn cold. That's wrong with me. +sneezes+ Can you do the legal stuff for me?

Caleb: Sure. **No way in hell did DM 1988 create W.I.T.C.H. nor .hack//SIGN. That would be credited to Elisabetta Gnone and Project .hack, respectively. **Wow Tsukasa, you would'nt look half bad as Soma's little brother or twin.

Tsukasa: Yeah. +sniffs+ Thanks for pointing that out.

* * *

Log Entry 10—Recollection

_Fadden Falls_

_December 3, 2006; 6:00 AM_

The wind silently whistled throughout the valley. The mountains gave off a bluish hue in the cold, cloudy morning. As a car pulled up to the diner on the other side of Fadden Falls, the wind relentlessly blew powdered snow across the road. The powdered snow hit the legs of the driver that just exited from his car. He had on a business suit that was well ironed. His slacks were glossy, indicating that his shoes were very expensive and had them shined on regular basis. Over his attire was a heavy trench coat that looked brand new.

As the man made his way towards the diner, he noticed the missing child flyer posted on the bulletin board.

"Heh, stupid children."

When he entered the diner, the waitress asked him, "What would you like this morning, sir?"

"….Just a coffee."

As he waited for his hot drink to arrive, people began whispering on the man sitting at the barstool. However, he simply ignored them and enjoyed his coffee once it arrived. Some time later, he asked if the waitress has seen a girl according to the picture that he handed to her.

"No, I have not, sir."

"I see. It's been about six months since she disappeared. Six months since; that my daughter has left my sight."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. I hope you find her soon."

"Yeah, I'll find her, soon."

As he went out to the numbing outdoors, he glanced at the picture of his missing child and stated to himself, "I know you're here. I just know it……"

* * *

_The World_

_8:00 AM_

Many players have logged in to the town of Mac Anu, the Water Capital. The town had Christmas decorations decked out everywhere, from the buildings to the shops, from windows stating 'Merry Christmas' to Grunties with antlers attached to their heads.

As more people logged in, the server in Mac Anu became so congested that it caused lag time in the area.

Outside the town Mac Anu however, the field were surprisingly lag free and yet no one was out here; no one but a group of male players. One Blade Master wore a dark brown trench coat and a matching scarf (Caleb). The second BM (Martin) wielded a long needle-like sword, but wore garb that a Wavemaster would wear. And speaking of Wavemaster, the last one (Nigel) was charging up for a summon monster to hopefully defeat a strong monster.

"Caleb! Look out!"

"I know what I'm doing, Martin. Nigel, is that Lightning Doll summon ready yet?!?"

"Almost, just a little more time."

As the three guys struggled with a LV-23 Minotaur, the half-man, half-bull monstrosity raised its axe and swung at the two Blade Masters and the Wavemaster. They barely dodged the attack just in time for Martin to launch his summon the 'Lightning Doll.'

The Doll emitted a strong electrical force that obliterated the bull demon to ashes. As Caleb, Martin and Nigel gathered around the remains of the monster, they started to talk amongst themselves. They all stuck their weapons in the snow covered ground.

"+sighs+ Martin, in a situation like this, it doesn't matter if you get killed. As long as we stick together, we'll be fine."

"Yeah, I know that. But, don't you think about these recent incidents revolving around that Wiru guy?" replied Martin. "I mean, what if he were to ambush us right behind our backs?"

"Martin, chill out. It's just a game for Pete's sakes. And speaking of games, I better get ready for today's basketball game. I'm still waiting for my uniform to come out of the wash."

"Yeah, I better get going too. See you at the game, Caleb. Later."

"Well, that was a kick-ass session in the World we had. See ya."

With that said, Nigel and Martin have logged out, leaving Caleb by himself. He decided to relax near one of the trees near the cliff.

As he sat at the tree, he looked over towards the mountains that surrounded the area. While gazing at the scenery, Caleb noticed snow crunching nearby. He immediately got his sword ready in case the person wanted to challenge him.

What he saw appeared to be a girl. The girl had a ghastly aura surrounding her body. But, the girl simply ignored him and walked passed him. Caleb confusingly gazed at the girl as if it reminded him of someone he knew before.

"What the? W-Will…? Is this really possible…"

The bewildered Caleb could not believe his eyes. The girl had on a purple long sleeved top, a bluish green skirt, purple boots and striped stockings. This ghost also had dark green petal-like wings on her back and sported red head. Caleb stammered at this sight; he could not initiate a comment.

"……Can it…really…Can…it…truly…be…Will…?"

Caleb ran towards the ghastly person, hoping to get a glimpse of her. However, when he caught up with her, he noticed something in her. Her eyes' pupils were non-existent, her hair was longer than he last remembered, and she had cuts on her body.

"Will…is that really you? Will…?"

Caleb put his hand on who he assumed to be Will, but immediately after he put his hand, she disappeared.

"What? I could've sworn I saw her right now."

As the snow in the field became bristly cold, Caleb decided to log off for the day as he had a game later on. However, as he tried to log out, the monster his team had defeated had revived itself.

_**RRRRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRR!**_

The monstrosity lunged at Caleb with blinding speeds, knocking him over in the process.

"Ungh! What the hell is this? I thought we defeated this creature! I just know we did!"

Caleb quickly got up and started to attack this monster. However, it didn't seem to take any damage at all with each attack that came from Caleb. As he continued to relentlessly slash the Minotaur, a bystander was watching from the distance.

"Is that Caleb?"

The young wavemaster continued to look at what's going on. His purple eyes locked on the monster that is seemingly undefeatable. However, the one wavemaster known as Tsukasa felt a jolt of pain in his chest.

"Aah! Th-that pain…! C-could the Heart of Candracar be causing this…?!?"

Tsukasa struggled to pull out the amulet out of his body. When the amulet appeared in his hand, he felt the vibrant force coming from the relic. Its reddish aura shone with great might.

"I have no idea how this works, but I need to do something about this…"

* * *

_**RRRRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRR!**_

"Ungh!"

As Caleb continued to have his hands full with the Minotaur, the monster held nothing back when it was attacking the young Blade Master.

"+panting+ Shit! I'm low on HP and this monster doesn't seem to take any damage at all. How is this possible?"

"It's because that monster has a virus in it. It can't be defeated by regular means." quietly said the white haired Wavemaster.

"Y-you're Tsukasa, right?"

"Yes, now can move out of the way for me." Tsukasa quietly said as he walked up to the impervious beast. Tsukasa then pulled out the Heart of Candracar, which pulsed at an alarming rate.

The Heart of Candracar exploded with energy and enclosed the monster with electricity. The monster could not escape as every bit of its HP was being drained from its body. Shortly after, the only thing that remained from the monster is a gelatinous substance that hovered at where the enemy once stood. The energy flew into Tsukasa's body, which to him reminded him of a similar feeling of pain he felt back then. Images flashed in Tsukasa's mind as he was attacked by the entity he once called his 'Guardian.'

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Caleb watched as the energy began to take hold of Tsukasa's body and surged him with power that might be too much for him.

"PLEASE STOP THIS! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?!?" Tsukasa screamed as the energy flowing inside him has become more intense every second. Finally the process has stopped, leaving Tsukasa's body very weak, but at the same time, stronger. When Tsukasa regained control of his body, he collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. Caleb ran to the white haired boy to see if he's alright.

"Hey, Tsukasa! You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. But, what just happened?"

"The Heart of Candracar. Tsukasa, how are you able to use it?"

"I don't know. I don't know what happened, but I'm out of here. This Heart of Whatever, I don't know why I was entrusted with this." Tsukasa spoke in a trance-like voice. He then logged out of the field area.

"Huh, so Tsukasa was appointed by the Guardians to find Will in the World. But, he didn't seem too happy with this. Well, I better log out right now, before something else attacks me." said Caleb as he logged out of the World.

* * *

_Elsewhere in the World—Mac Anu_

_10:00 AM_

While the town of Mac Anu was still congested with players, it has calmed down since earlier. Three golden rings have disappeared, revealing the blue haired angel known as Subaru. Wielding her axe in her right hand, she walked over to her ship in the river where she met up with Elyon. The angel boarded on the ship with her blonde haired acquaintance.

"Good day, Lady Subaru. How are things today for you?"

"Not too bad, today. I take it that Tsukasa hasn't arrived yet, no?"

"Not yet. I had sent him a message earlier this morning. I guess must have not received it yet." worried Elyon.

"Don't worry, Elyon. The way I've known him, he isn't the one that usually responds to anything immediately." Subaru reassured her with a smile.

However, something brought Subaru's smile to a frown when Elyon's voice started to choke up.

"Is something wrong, Elyon?"

"……" Elyon failed to respond to Subaru's question.

"It's about Will, isn't it?" said Subaru with concern.

"…Yes, it is. I can't help but think of her after what she has been through this past year."

Subaru replied, "I see. Did you try talking about this to Cornelia and the others?"

"Everyone knows about this _but_ Cornelia. She doesn't want to hear me talk about her."

"Why did you not tell Cornelia? I always thought of you two as inseparable."

"That's until Will ran away. She and Corny were arguing over the World among other things. Will didn't want to go through capturing the player that was making headlines around the World."

"You mean Tsukasa?"

"Yes."

"I know you wouldn't tell Tsukasa as you only met yesterday, right?"

"Yes. He doesn't really know anything yet on Will. Will was going through a rough time and I was there to comfort her…" Elyon told Subaru as she tried to recount the events that happened six months ago. "Caleb was there when this happened. What I'm about to tell you, Subaru, is what happened the last day I ever saw Will…"

* * *

_Flashback, Six months ago_

_June 1, 2011; 2:00 PM_

_Caleb and I were hanging out when Will came up to the doorsteps. I was surprised on her arrival, considering she only speaks to me in class with the others._

"…_..Hey… Elyon..."_

_Her voice sounded a bit quieter than usual, like something happened to her. She spoke in a monotone-like manner._

"_Will?!? What happened to you?" I asked with concern._

"……_Caleb…Elyon, can you two keep this a secret for me? You see, my father just came here for a visit and well…"_

_She showed us some scars on her arms. Some parts of the scars were still fresh of blood._

"_My father did this to me yesterday when my mother's out with Mr. Collins. I never expected him to lash out on me. Heh heh, it's as if my life is complete joke to everyone."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_My perverted ex-boyfriend Matt just took pictures of me, half-naked; Mother is being oblivious to me and spending more time with that damn teacher of mine, Collins; that anorexic whore Corny accuses me of letting that wavemaster in the World go. Just today, I been caught in a fight with her, making it the second time I fought someone this week."_

_Caleb then asked, "Will, did you try talking to them?"_

"_Why? What's the point when they just don't give a shit about you anymore?"_

_Just then, I noticed the way Will was talking. She was speaking in a tone not very…Will-like. Another thing I noticed is her eyes weren't as vibrant as usual. Her pale brown eyes were starting to scare me._

"_Will, you're a mess. Maybe you should come inside." Caleb said._

"_Sure, whatever; I guess."_

_We invited her inside for some iced tea. She stumbled in like a drunkard, despite being a non-drinker. _

"_Are you alright? Is there something you want?"_

"…_Maybe an iced tea?"_

_She then sat down by Caleb, who was at the time playing his Game Boy Advance. Will just simply sat there for some 3 minutes. She started choking up while I was preparing drinks for her and Caleb._

"……_..leave……alone…."_

_Caleb overheard her saying something about being alone. Will began crying quietly. This was starting to get too serious for me._

_Caleb asked, "Will? Is something wrong? Please tell me what's wrong? Why are you crying...?"_

"…………_I just…..I JUST WANT TO GET AWAY FROM IT ALL! I JUST WANT ALL OF YOU TO GO TO HELL!" she cried as she threw her arm, knocking stuff off the table._

"_WILL, please calm down!" _

"_Why should I when everything just seems to fall apart on you?!?"_

_She was screaming her lungs out, but she calmed down when I put my arm around her._

"_Will, it doesn't have to be like this."_

"_It doesn't?"_

_As Will, Caleb, and I were drinking iced tea, I felt that I've been hanging around her a lot more than usual._

"_Will, ever since you moved here over 2 years ago, you have always been a good friend to me. But recently, you haven't been yourself. I want you to know that I'll be there for you."_

"_Really? I-I don't know what to say, Elyon; t-thank you."_

_We started talking about what we're going to do this summer. She seemed happy after our little conversation and feeling confident when she left my house._

_I was starting to think that Will was going to have a wonderful summer vacation. But when all of this happened, it just took a toll on her body and mind and when all of this reached the boiling point, she just lost it. The other girls tried to help her, but to no avail._

_That same week, she ditched school for the rest of the week. I would find her with alcohol in her hands. She would ignore her friends, including me, saying that we would cause harm to her. Whenever we go over to her house, she would always be in her room, playing the World. Her mom demanded that she'd stop playing and threaten to take it away. But she would force her out and lock the door on her._

_The next week, Will's mom, Susan, called me frantically. She tearfully said that Will didn't come home from swimming practice. We then had a meeting over at her house to discuss where she'd gone to._

_As days passed, we searched everywhere for her. Day in and day out, rain or shine, we looked at every nook and cranny in Heatherfield, hoping to find her._

_With each attempt to locating her, it was becoming harder and harder on us. It was at the point where finding her is sorrowfully impossible…

* * *

_

Elyon wiped her eyes as she concluded what she saw in her perspective. Subaru stood solemnly as the boat that they were on reached to a stop.

"I see. You haven't seen her since?"

"No. But, as the weeks gone by, I started to see images of her wherever I go, but mainly in the World. It was scaring me, having her watch my every movement as well as the other girls. The other girls started noticing my behavior and told me to take a break from playing the game."

"But, you ignored them, for the purpose of finding Will in the World."

"Yes. I felt that she might still be accessing the World from a different location. I hope that one day, Will and I can see each other and be friends again."

"I hope that will happen soon for you, Elyon." Subaru smiled as she hugged Elyon.

As the two boarded off the ship, they saw Tsukasa stumbling towards the two girls.

"Tsukasa, what happened to you?!?" Subaru asked as she and Elyon ran to him and carried his arms around their shoulders.

"A-a monster was attacking C-Caleb…seems indestructible…used Heart of Candracar…to destroy it…" moaned Tsukasa. "But…somehow, I felt pain…not only in here…but in reality as well."

"Tsukasa, that can't be possible. Morganna's gone and you only returned yesterday. How is this possible for you to feel pain again?" asked Subaru, fearing that history could repeat itself.

"I-I don't know. I need to log out for today…Sorry Elyon, for being late. Maybe we can meet up at today's game." croaked Tsukasa as he logged out of the World.

"Sure, I guess." said Elyon as her and Subaru logged out.

* * *

_Heatherfield_

_12:30 PM_

Tsukasa was stumbling towards Sheffield High in the cloudy afternoon. His feet crunched in the snowy sidewalk. His body ached everywhere and the cold air wasn't making things any easier despite wearing somewhat heavy clothing. He felt like his bones could break down any minute.

"I don't understand any of this. How am I able to feel pain again? Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen? This freaking sucks…"

As he got closer and closer to the high school, Tsukasa saw the buses arrive at the parking lot. He saw many guys coming out of the bus, all ready in their uniforms.

Tsukasa then noticed one of the players that looked familiar to him.

"…Whedon…?"

The dark haired boy, who was on his way to the gym, also noticed the other boy gazing at him. He gave a smirk that caused Tsukasa to give off a confused look.

"Huh, I thought I'd see you again, brother of Soma."

"Uh, could you not call me that? I've been getting a lot of that recently."

"Ha ha. So what have you been to lately…Tsukasa…?"

* * *

DM 1988: Well people, you know the drill. Click on that one button on the lower corner of the screen and review. Also, you can leave me some suggestions as to how to continue this story.

Tsukasa: Yeah, well I have a suggestion for you. I want out.

DM 1988: I don't think so. We're not even at the half-way point, so quit whining.

Caleb+sneezes+ People, read and review. Achoo! Damn Tsukasa...giving me his cold.


End file.
